Surprise, I Am Your Veela
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: I'm your mate? Rolf isn't going to be pleased with this latest development."
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, I Am Your Veela!**

* * *

_Summary: "I'm your mate? Rolf isn't going to be pleased with this latest development."_

_Disclaimer: I'm on a Veela kick at the moment. I do not own characters but I do control their minds._

* * *

Chapter 1

He should have seen it coming. He'd been told what to expect.

At the age of 18, his hair had started growing several inches in a week. His body had toned out and by the end of his final year and the end of the war, Draco stood at 6"5.

After receiving his coveted place in his family's business, Draco would return home in a state of depression. On more than one occasion, Narcissa had found her only son staring aimlessly out the window. Lucas reassured her that the beginning process couldn't be thwarted.

Now Lucas found his wife sitting beside their son at 3:30 in the morning, clutching his hand as he withered in green sweat stained sheets. Most who knew the Malfoys considered them cold-hearted people and considered Lucas a heartless bastard. Being under house-arrest, Lucas had to finally agree with them on the last part.

He laid a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. She bit her lip as Draco let out another blood-curling howl of pain. "He's been like this for 8 hours Lucas. How much longer does he have to be like this?"

"Draco will be fine Narcissa. All male Veelas go through the changing process." Lucas sighed as Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye. "It shouldn't be for much longer Cissy."

She raised a tear streaked face to him. "You went through the same thing. How could you stand it?"

Lucas squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, his face bland of emotion. "Though I wouldn't go through the experience again, I survived it." He nodded to Draco. "He will too."

* * *

The electric shock would not dim. Draco could feel the nerve spark and the electricity would shoot down his blood veins, jerking his entire body upward.

Needles pricked his eyes and ears, causing Draco to yell (screaming is for sissys) at the top of his weakened lungs.

The muscles in his body are pulled in all directions, defying gravity as muscle is twisted and lifted upward. Draco could feel his bones stretching like elastics only to be snapped into place and stretched again. The pounding in his skull felt like Weasel banging on a set of garbage cans, stinging his mind.

Draco's throat was raw from all his manly yelling (not screaming) and sweat coated his face and made his clenched eyes sting. He bared his teeth as electricity shot into his fingertips, numbing the tips.

Narcissa and Lucas had taught him all they could about Veelas for the past 5 years. Narcissa had reviewed with him a Veela's personality traits, appearances, and instincts. She'd clearly told him after turning 20 the changes he would undertake. Lucas had silently provided him with the few rare books written on the topic of Veelas.

At being told he'd become more handsome, Draco had practically anticipated becoming a Veela. Until the pounding in his head had started.

* * *

"How much longer Lucas?" Narcissa clutched Draco's hand in her own, applying a damp cloth to his fevered forehead with the other.

"Patience Narcissa. It won't be much longer now."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"If you don't like the answer, quit asking me."

Narcissa huffed, her eyes glancing at Lucas. "Will Draco immediately seek out his mate?"

Lucas fingered his cane. "If he's anything like me he most certainly will." He smiled at Narcissa's blush. "He is a Malfoy dear."

"I suppose."

Draco snapped into a sitting position, gulping air into his weak lungs. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face. Wide black eyes searched the room. Draco's usually smoothed blonde hair now stood at ends. His face snapped from side to side. "Where is she?"

Narcissa smiled. "I'm right here dear. How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat?" Lucas bit back his smile as Draco's eyes scanned the room, ignoring his mother's coddling. "Draco?" Narcissa eyed him carefully.

Draco shook his head. "No, no. I need to go get her."

"Who dear?"

"I need to bring her back." Draco slid his arm out of Narcissa's grasp and immediately slipped into a pair of black slacks. Narcissa gaped, making to rise. Lucas held out a hand.

"Let him be Narcissa. You won't be able to stop him right now."

"But he'll scare the poor girl to death Lucas! It's 4:30 in the morning!"

Draco ignored his mother's shrill voice as he grabbed a handful of powder. Her scent was calling out to him, begging him to come find her. He'd find her alright. "Lovegood residence!"

Narcissa paused in mid-rant to Lucas. "Lovegood? Xenophilius Lovegood? Doesn't he have a daughter?"

Lucas pressed his mouth into a thin line. "I should hope so."

* * *

Draco stalked out of the fireplace to the sound of a flute playing in the background. He whipped his head side-to-side.

Her scent is most strong here. His hunger deepened, burning his throat for her. For her scent. Her touch.

She's here.

Where is she?

A musical voice called from another room. "I'll be right with you! I need to make sure my sugar doesn't burn." Draco peered into the other room to find her at the stove in the kitchen.

"There you are."

Luna turned large grey eyes away from her large brass pot. "Draco, hello. I'm just making apricot jam. Are you hungry?"

Yes he was.

That was her scent. Apricots and fresh air. Draco ran his tongue over his lips.

"Did the Ablters steal your shirt?"

Draco stepped forward, his eyes darkening. Luna watched his face. A predator stalking his prey. Very interesting.

"Does it matter?"

Luna smiled sympathetically. "Albters are quite sneaky during October. Shirts seem to be their favourite article of clothing." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you too warm? You're sweating quite profusely."

Draco paused mid-stalk. "I've had a rough night. Do I repulse you?"

Luna's laughter fills the room as she turns back to stirring. "Sit down, make yourself at home." Draco frowned as she turned her back to him. How dare she turn away from him? He continued towards her, his arms away from his sides.

"Are you having trouble sleeping Draco?"

Merlin help him, the sound of his name coming from her mouth…

"You could say that." Taking a final long stride, Draco planted himself directly behind Luna. His arms rested on the counter, trapping her between himself and her stove. Luna continued stirring, humming softly to herself with the flute.

"If you like, you can help me stir the jam. Stirring apricot jam soothes me. I do believe it's the smell of the fruit that tingles my senses, making me sleepy."

Sleep? Who wants to sleep? Draco could think of something far more soothing than being lulled to sleep by jam stirring. He rested a hand over hers on the spoon. "I'm not in the mood to sleep Luna." He breathed into her hair. "You smell… so inviting. Delicious."

Luna laughed. "Thank you. It's the apricots. I also spend as much time as possible outside in the fresh air." She glanced to her left to find Draco's arm closing around her waist. "Do you want to take over stirring?"

Draco laughed, his face still pressed into her hair. "I'd rather we forget about stirring altogether."

"But the jam will burn then!" Luna protested as Draco forced her to release the spoon. He easily shuffled her to the side counter before hoisting her up. Draco flashed a smile down at her. Even with Luna sitting on the counter, she was still a bit shorter than him.

"I'm not interested in the jam. I'm interested in you." He slid his arms around her, standing between her legs. Draco lowered his head and pressed his mouth against her throat, breathing her scent in.

Luna giggled. "I always thought of you as a hugger Draco. I like hugs too."

Hugs? Draco shook his head, gently biting Luna's ear.

He wanted her. Right here, right now. The Veela inside him demanded he take her as his own on the counter. Forget the bloody jam. "I want you Luna. Now." His hands travelled down to her thighs, feeling her shiver.

"Draco, the jam will burn. You really must stop."

Draco's head shot up, his eyes darkening in anger. Luna will not tell him to stop. She was his mate damn it! He would mark her one way or another! She was his. He frowned as Luna leaned away from his mouth. His hands gripped her face firmly. "Mine, you are mine."

Luna's eyes glanced over his shoulder, her hands gripping his wrists. "Oh! More company! The Snigglemiffs are really on the move tonight!"

What! Draco whipped his head around, teeth bared. He'd murder anyone who came within a foot of his Luna.

Lucas smirked. "Hello Draco, Luna."

Luna tapped Draco's shoulder. "Can you please move Draco? My jam is burning."

* * *

_So let me know what you think. My computer's being a bit weird so I'm doing spelling check and such. If anything's funky or doesn't make sense, let me know! :)_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise, I am your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: I control JK's characters and there's nothing you can do about it!!!!_

_Thank you to my reviewers; Purpleabsofsteel, Year of the Butterfly, AsethPlusImprintNerd, xxkpxx, devilpup12, Cookie666, and Rose._ _7 reviewers for a chapter! Awesome, I love you guys!!!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well if I had known the Snigglemiffs were making their rounds tonight, I'd have made some raisin scones." Luna set four cups of tea around the table. Draco's eyes never left her figure as she bustled around the kitchen.

Narcissa squared her shoulders, stirring sugar into her tea. "I do apologize for our abrupt arrival at such an ungodly hour… I'm not sure if you even remember us…"

Luna laughed brightly, taking the seat Draco held out for her. "Thank you Draco," Draco claimed the chair beside her, settling an arm around the back of her chair. Luna smiled into her tea as she stirred in a lemon wedge. "Of course I remember you Mrs. Malfoy." Grey eyes turned to Lucas. "You were the one who imprisoned me in your dungeons during the war." She smiled in confusion. "Aren't you under house arrest?"

Luna calmly sipped her tea in the heavy silence, her mind wandering elsewhere. Draco's body tensed as he studied Luna's fingertips rubbing her teacup. Lucas flushed and Narcissa cleared her throat nervously.

"I hope you do not hold our actions against our son Luna." Draco grasped her hands in his one, his gaze earnestly watching her reaction.

Luna easily laughed again, shaking her head. "Oh of course not! War makes people do strange things that are against their nature. After all, you did free us after 5 months." She worriedly bit her lip, her eyes on Draco's stiff posture. "Drink your tea Draco. You appear tense." Luna returned her gaze to Lucas and Narcissa. "I assume you 3 didn't come to see me to discuss aspects of the war."

Lucas spoke for the first time, clearing his throat. "No, we did not. We've come to discuss your relationship with Draco."

Luna smiled impishly, sipping her tea. "Draco and I? I assume you are speaking of his sudden fondness of me." She patted Draco's hand over her own.

Narcissa nodded. "You obviously can tell what his intentions are."

Luna nodded seriously. "Quite so. During our Hogwarts years, Draco never so much as smiled at me let alone talk to me." She glanced over at the clock. "Or visited me so early in the morning."

Draco grasped her chin, easily turning her to face him. "You will not receive such callous behaviour from me ever again Luna. I promise to look after you."

Luna nodded, pulling her face away from his. "That's very kind of you Draco. I'd love to have you as a friend."

"I'm not going to be your friend Luna. We're going to be so much closer." Draco drew his arm over her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders."

Luna's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "You mean best friends?"

"You must understand Luna that Draco has gone through quite a change tonight." Narcissa hastily explained as Luna was drawn onto Draco's lap. Charm poured from Draco, swallowing Luna.

Luna glanced over at Narcissa and Lucas, her face more dreamy than before. "Hmm? Oh yes, he's quite different. Though I always knew Draco had a caring heart. No one could be so cold and withdrawn." She ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "All he needs is a little love and attention."

"Yes Luna, you can give me the love and attention I need." Draco pressed his face against her neck, causing Luna to squeal. His arms tightened around her waist.

"Lucas cleared his throat. "We're still here Draco."

Draco glowered at him. "I've noticed. Luna and I can handle it from here father. You can go."

Luna's face perked up from her dream state. "Oh you're leaving… I'll send come fresh apricot jam home with you!" Luna pulled out of Draco's arms and skipped over to the stove.

"That's not necessary…" Narcissa trailed off at Luna's apparent deafness.

"We're not done Miss Lovegood. Sit down!" Lucas commanded, pounding his cane once against the stone floor.

"Lucas…" Narcissa laid a hand on his shoulder.

Draco growled deep within his throat. "Don't you dare speak to Luna like that!"

Luna set the jam jar in the middle of the table before seating herself and folding her hands. "Mr. Malfoy, you may give orders at Malfoy Manor but we are not in Malfoy Manor." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I must ask you not to be so rude to me in my own home or I'll have to ask you to leave. I haven't done anything to deserve your treatment." Draco laid a hand on her neck, rubbing his fingers in circles. Luna smiled warmly, closing her hands to his pleasure.

Lucas cleared his throat again. "Yes well, Draco's condition is the reason we're here. Yesterday was his 20th birthday and-"

Luna gasped, cutting Lucas off and turning to Draco, clapping her hands. "Yesterday was your birthday? Oh Happy Birthday Draco!!" She laughed joyously, throwing her arms around Draco's neck. His eyes darkened in lust as he returned her hug. Luna obliviously pulled away. "Did you have a party?"

Draco shook his head, smiling in bemusement. "Not this year."

"Oh." Luna paused for a moment. "Then we'll have to throw you a party this week!" She patted him on the cheek. "It'll be fun!"

Draco captured her hand, kissing her palm. "I look forward to it."

"We're _still _here Draco." Narcissa sharply spoke, eyeing her son. "Luna, dear, you need to understand that Draco… well… he isn't a normal wizard."

Luna smiled knowingly. "Oh I know that Mrs. Malfoy." She laughed softly, clasping Draco's hand. "Your son's a Veela."

...

...

...

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You know Draco's a Veela?"

"How did you know?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Easy, the Ventilizies have always hung over Draco."

"The Venti-what?" Draco asked, frowning sceptically.

"The Ventilizies," Luna explained. "have always cast an aura of loneliness around your shadow Draco. It wasn't until you were about 16 that your loneliness went past your shadow and into your very being."

Lucas scoffed. "You are being ridiculous Miss Lovegood. There is no such thing as Ventilizies."

Luna tsked sadly, shaking her head. "Another unbeliever."

"You know what I am. So you know how I'm feeling right now." Draco whispered against her cheek, his hand circling Luna's thigh.

Luna nodded. "You don't seem as edgy as when you first came here. The tea must have calmed your spirit down, I'd guess you're comfortable and satisfied."

"Have you done any research on Veelas Luna?" Narcissa asked.

Luna winked slyly, gripping Draco's wandering hand. "Being friends with Hermione Granger, she and I have discussed the topic of Veelas quite thoroughly. I also did extensive research after the war, for one of my sabbaticals."

Narcissa leaned forward slightly. "So you know a Veela's traits, their instincts?"

"Oh yes, quite fascinating really." Luna propped her hands on the table excitedly. "Veelas only have one mate, one true love." She placed her hand over her heart. "Being the romantic I am, I just think it's so perfect to have one spouse and know you two were meant to be together forever."

"I assume you know the mating process." Lucas said dryly.

Luna nodded. "Yes, the Veela must mark and connect their minds to his or her mate. The Veela must then be accepted my their mate and must have sexual intercourse before turning 21 or they will cease to exist and die of a broken heart. Quite tragic really."

Draco's eyes darkened to blackness. "You've done your homework." His head slid down and nicked the side of her neck. Luna squirmed away.

"Of course. It was part of my research for an expedition I was going to. Not much is written about Veelas that's for sure." Her eyes widened, gasping. "Did you not know Draco was a Veela?"

Lucas sidled a glance at Narcissa before sarcastically replying. "What house were you sorted into again?"

"Ravenclaw." Luna stated.

"Fascinating." Lucas fingered his cane.

Luna sighed in annoyance, pushing Draco away. "Would you sit back Draco? You're tickling my neck."

Draco's face froze. "Don't fight me Lovegood." He gript her arms tightly. "You will lose."

Luna scoffed. "Really Draco, you're starting to hurt me. I'm uncomfortable with you being so close."

Draco exhaled in anger, forcing her near. "I want to be close to you. You belong to me."

Luna shook her head briskly. "Impossible. A person cannot own another person, it's called slavery and is against the law. Treating someone like a possession isn't nice at all."

Soothing charm vibrated throughout Draco's very being. "But you do belong to me Luna Lovegood. Why are you fighting me? Don't you see we belong together? You _are_ mine." Draco brushed his nose against Luna's, inhaling her scent.

"I think they've forgotten about us again dear."

"Really Cissy? I had no idea."

Draco and Luna ignored them.

"Yours…" Luna murmured, slipping her arms around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair.

Draco nodded, his mouth brushing hers. "You're my mate." Satisfaction came off of him in waves.

At his statement, Luna's head cleared, sharp reality ruining her hypnotized encased dream. "You're mate?"

Draco desperately applied more warmth into his voice. "Yes, you are my mate. That's why I'm here."

Luna brusquely shook her head, fighting off her sudden attraction towards Draco. "I'm your mate?" She gave Lucas and Narcissa a puzzled frown. "I'm Draco's mate?"

They both nodded.

Luna glanced down to find herself in Draco's lap. Ignoring his groan of frustration, Luna planted her elbows on the table, her hands catching her head. Luna worried her bottom lip. "I'm your mate... Rolf is not going to be pleased with this latest development."

* * *

_Review my loves! I apologize if my thank you notes did not reach you. My computer was being dumb but it seems I have now overcome it! I am amazing. Stupid technology, thinking it's smarter than me. ;)_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: You reviewers are on fire! Muchas Gracais to Rose, Purpleabsofsteel, captain chipmunk, Year of the Butterfly, xxkpxx, Cookie666, vodooman, beccayrose12, kataragurl27, electricskye and last but certainly not least Miss-EmmettCullenn. I love you guys!!  
_

_It has also been pointed out to me Lucas is spelt Lucius. See if you were my computer right now, you'd be rejecting Lucius. Also, I think Lucas looks so much better than Lucius. But that's just me; I'm weird, apparently. :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Luna was already with someone! Draco cracked his knuckles. Luna was with someone who wasn't him!! What was his name Rolf? Who the hell names their kid Rolf? His parents probably hated him and decided to name him a ridiculous name because he wasn't as good looking as Draco. How dare _Rolf_ come near his mate?! _His _mate!!

Draco stalked to each window in the house, glowering at the meadow and the golden field blowing in the light breeze. Just let the little stinker try and come within 3 feet of his Luna… Draco hoped he would, than he could tear this Rolf character to shreds. First he'd start at the toes, breaking each one off. Then he'd snap his feet in quarters, then rip the blood veins from his foot and string it around his neck to choke him off into unconsciousness only to bring him back to endure his ankles being ground into chalk powder and _then_-

"Throwing your parents out of the house was a little bit extensive don't you think Draco?" Luna calmly sat on the floor, her back to the wall as she watched Draco pace around her living room. "You could've at least allowed your mother to take the jam I gave her. And your father is on a cane. I know he's under house arrest but there was no need to push them into the floo powder, I'm sure if you asked them nicely they would've left."

"My parents needed to go, they were in the way." Draco turned to Luna's sitting form. "Pack your essentials. We're getting out of here."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Where are we going? Am I in danger?"

Draco sighed, crouching down onto his haunches. He ran a finger along the side of Luna's face, his eyes gleaming. "I'm taking you back to Malfoy Manor where I can watch you."

Luna shook her head. "I'm not going back into that house Draco. I'm staying here."

Draco growled. "If you think I'm letting that little bastard anywhere near you Luna, you've got something else coming." His grip on her chin tightened. No way was he letting Luna see that little twit ever again. He'd take her back to Malfoy Manor and keep her locked in his room if he had to.

"Rolf's parents were married when he was born Draco." Luna tsked at him." Just because I am your mate, it does not allow you to tell me what to do."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Luna's brow puckered. "Oh you can force me to consent being in your bed and submitting, I have no delusions about that. But for the rest of our life spent together, you will know my being hypnotized by your Veela charm and kept under lock and key is the only reason I am with you." She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling her face away from Draco's hand and laying her cheek against her upturned knees. "Stop looking at me like that."

Draco kept most of his anger out of his voice. "Looking at you like what?" Her words hurt, passing his Veela instinct and into his very being.

"Like I'm something to eat." Luna's voice came out in a whimper. Draco could smell her sadness and confusion; causing him guilt. Just what he needed.

Biting back his frustration and the urge to toss the small blonde over his shoulder and leave this place, Draco exhaled loudly. He crossed his legs Indian style and sat on the floor. Reaching out he quickly drew Luna into his lap, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"You know how to make a Veela feel like shit, you know that?" Draco rested his chin on the crown of her head, breathing in soap and… mildew shampoo.

Luna rested her head against his shoulder. "You shouldn't go flooing about without a shirt Draco. What if my father was here?"

Draco frowned. "Your father's still alive?"

Luna nodded, running her fingers along a band of muscle on Draco's arm. "In St. Mungos. They say he's no longer sane and is a menace to society." She straightened and looked him in the eye. "You shouldn't travel without a shirt. Your mother was horrified and the Gamulus will attack you if you continue to travel without covering."

"Dare I ask what the Gamulus are?"

"Gamulus give you colds."

Of course. Draco rolled his eyes. "Well I was in a bit of a rush." Thinking it settled. "Come on, pack your bags and lets get going."

Luna shook her head. "I'm not going back to Malfoy Manor. Ever."

"Ever? Why are you being so stubborn?" Draco threw his hands up in the air.

Luna frowned. "I was a prisoner for 7 months in your dungeons. I'm not ever stepping foot in that house again. I refuse."

Draco didn't like the way she said _your dungeons_. "Luna, our suite is on the east side. The exact opposite of the dungeons, our room is nowhere near it. You'll never be near it."

Luna adamantly shook her head. "No Draco. I am not moving in with you nor am I going anywhere near that mansion." She glanced at the clock. "You should leave now."

He should leave? "Why?" He wasn't leaving.

"I want to get dressed and ready for the day. I'm still in yesterday's clothes."

"So go get ready. I'll wait down here." What's the problem?

Luna smiled as she rose to her feet. "I've done my studies on Veelas Draco. In your condition, there is no chance of me getting ready without you losing control and bursting in on me. You need to leave."

Draco sighed in dejection. "Fine. I'll go back home and get dressed. What are your plans for today?"

Luna pointed a finger to her chin in thought, her voice taking a heavy dream quality. "I'm meeting up with Ginny and Hermione for brunch and then I'm going to be working for the rest of the day. Rolf is supposed to come over-"

Luna got the wind knocked out of her as Draco hauled her against the wall, pressing his body up against hers before forcing a possessive kiss on her. Draco demanded entrance in her mouth by biting her lower lip. Luna simply hung there as Draco devoured her mouth, tasting her warmth before pulling back and breathing heavily. "No way in hell is he coming over here. I'll kill him first."

Biting her kiss-swollen bottom lip, Luna said. "You assaulted me." So child-like, so sad.

Her quiet musical voice seemed to echo and ring in Draco's head. Still pressed against her, Draco took her mouth under his again. Softly, kissing her thoroughly, soothingly. He leaned back and kissed the corners of her mouth before pulling her into a hug. He buried his face into her hair. Luna sighed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers into his hair, breathing him in.

Draco smelt of wealth. Luna had no idea what money smelt like, but she was pretty sure Draco smelt like it. Draco turned his head to the side, gently setting Luna on her feet.

"I will look after you Luna." With or without her consent. He leaned down, felt Luna tense as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He could smell her caution. His eyes now were a soft grey. He turned to the fireplace, glancing over his shoulder. "Break it off with him Luna. I'm not about to let you go." He turned and left through the floo.

* * *

"You're a what with who!?" Ginny demanded, her face turning the infamous Weasley red. Luna smiled kindly.

"Ginny, remember your blood pressure. You've got a tiny person growing inside of you and babies can hear you when you yell. You don't want her to be stressed out."

Hermione reached over and gently pushed their pregnant friend back into her seat. Ginny Potter took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "You still think the babe's a girl?"

Luna nodded. "On the night of your child's conceivement, there was a meteor shower China."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Luna knew the date of Ginny and Harry's child conceivement. Creepy. "I doubt a meteor shower in China has any effect on a child's sex."

Ginny waved her hand aside. "I don't care about the sex of my baby." She wagged her finger at Luna and Hermione. "I'll have you both know, this ain't no small baby inside. He or she has the appetite of a true Weasley and Potter meshed together." Her eyes zoomed at Luna's face. "Now spill about you being a what and with a who. I'm confused."

Luna dabbed her napkin against her mouth. "I am Draco's mate. He became a true Veela last or a guess this morning."

"Is he a full, half blood, quarter Veela?" Hermione asked, her scholar face in tact.

"Half blood I believe."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Creepy. Aren't Veelas more animal than human?"

"Oh no!" Luna quickly shook her head. "Draco is very much human."

Hermione smirked. "Well I guess that's more an opinion than anything." Hermione glanced over at Ginny. "Shouldn't you know a bit about Veelas, you know having Fleur in the family and all."

"Oh yes," Ginny said. "Fleur and I have passed the time in a many summer's afternoon discussing all characteristics of male and female Veelas and their instincts, habits, thoughts, etc."

Luna clasped her hands together. "I completely forgot Fleur was part Veela. Do you think she'd talk to me too?"

Hermione bit back a smile at Luna's oblivion to Ginny's sarcasm. "I'm sure she'd talk to you if you asked."

Luna nodded earnestly. "It'll be better than talking to Lucas and Narcissa about it." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't think I'm comfortable talking to Draco about it quite yet."

"That's understandable. It's also different getting a woman's perspective on things."

Ginny leaned forward again, her protruding stomach keeping her from leaning over the table. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Shock covered Luna's face. "Draco would never hurt me Ginny."

Hermione nodded. "It would be most unusual for him to hurt her Gin. Veelas set out to protect their mates, not hurt them." She eyed Luna carefully. "How are you handling it? After all, you only found out about Malfoy this morning."

Luna bit her lip. "I'm a little nervous. I'm not very experienced with playing the role of a Veela's mate. I'm not sure how to go about it."

Hermione leaned in her seat. A lecture was coming on. "You need to set the rules Luna. You must show Malfoy who's boss, you can't let him push you around."

Ginny nodded, agreeing. "You can't let him control your life and demand to be present wherever you are."

"That's not fair Ginny. I'm here by myself aren't I?"

"Yes, but what about Rolf?"

Rolf. Luna's face drooped a bit. Rolf and her had collaborated together during a research sabbatical in Australia for a month and a half. After returning to London, Rolf had dropped by at least once a week and they had gone out several times. Every time Luna met up with Rolf, her heartbeat quickened and she couldn't help but want to be with him. Just the other day, she daydreamed having a family with Rolf and living in a little cottage near the ocean with a white picket fence and where she set out to catch a Libbinesst.

"I have to tell him our relationship can't go beyond that of a friend." Luna's voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes watery.

"Ohhhhhh! Don't cry Luna! Please don't!" Ginny pressed her napkin against her mouth, trying to bite back tears of her own. Damn pregnancy hormones. Damn Draco Malfoy for being such a jealous and selfish goon!

Luna tried for a watery smile. "It's alright, Rolf and I wouldn't last with Draco in the picture now. It's not like he chose me for his mate. We're both stuck in this together."

* * *

_We're both stuck in this together._

Draco paced the length of the library and back again, breathing heavily in frustration. Luna considered herself stuck in a relationship with him. Draco glanced out the window, staring into nothing.

_Stuck._

When he had felt twinges of grief and loss, Draco had realized these feelings were coming from his mate. The Veela inside of him had grown attached to the wavelength of Luna's feelings. What at first had been joy and friendship had quickly turned to resolved and a deep sense of regret. Quickly dismissing the promise he had made to himself about delving into Luna's mind, he had just managed to pick up her last sentence.

We're both stuck in this together.

He had quickly left Luna's mind.

Draco scoffed, slamming his fist against the wall. Being _stuck_ with him wasn't such a horrible endeavour. One look at him and who wouldn't want to be stuck with him? Draco had it all. He had nape length blonde hair he kept neatly groomed and gelled back, he had smokin' grey eyes, an amazing body due to Quidditch, and he wasn't the one-inch like Weasel Head.

He was gorgeous, rich, witty, he had an excellent head for business; he ran his own company outside of his father's businesses, which made him quite rich. He was an excellent conversationalist. He had lots of money. He had charm, a large inheritance, poise, money, and dignity. Plus he earned his own rather large account through and over Malfoy Industries.

A girl would be proud to have such a specimen walk beside her at a party.

A girl would be thrilled to have him as a boyfriend.

A girl would be ecstatic to have him as a lover.

So why the hell wasn't the girl beyond ecstatic to have him as her spouse?

Her mate?

Didn't he have enough money?

Draco shook his head. Luna didn't seem like the type to be swayed by money. She seemed more interested in this Rolf character.

How he wanted to go to Luna right now and force her to accept him. He wanted to kiss her on her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her thighs, he wanted to kiss her very being. He wanted to shag her senseless. To make her forget all about this _Rolf_ character and to think only of him. Instead he wanted to him to leave while she dressed and prepared herself for the day.

Draco finally settled into an armchair, his fury not nearly contained as he watched the flames in the fireplace spit and crackle, breaking the unnerving silence.

* * *

Draco still sat fuming in his chair when an owl tapped on the window. Glancing over, Draco had a hard time registering what kind of owl it was. It's entire body was black with white spots all over except on the stomach, a brilliant golden brown. Most unusual.

His heart picked up a beat as he opened the letter attached to the owl's foot.

It had her scent.

It was from her.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I hope Ophelia has reached you before you've sat down for lunch. I am hoping you will be able to come to my home for lunch and to be with me when I speak with Rolf. I could really use your support.**_

_**If you are unable to attend, please send a note back with Ophelia. If otherwise, you can drop by anytime. Please remember a shirt when you come. The Gamulus will be watching for you.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Luna.**_

In the sitting room, Lucas and Narcissa practically drowned in the waves of eager satisfaction and aggression coming from the library before disappearing into the floo.

* * *

_There's chapter 3 for you my beloved reviewers! My fingers are sore from typing and my brain has become all plotted out. Look at that lovely button on the corner, it is beckoning out for you to push the button. ;)_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: 26 reviews, this is big for me guys!!! Many thanks to Purpleabsofsteel, beccayrose12, vodooman, Rose, electricskye, Miss-EmmettCullenn, verorareru's, and xxkpxx._

_vodooman: I don't quite understand what you mean about Luna and Narcissa planning anything. There was no plan, there is no plan. At least that I know of. I shall Narcissa._

_Narcissa is there a plan between yourself and Luna?_

_I'm receiving an aristocratic eyebrow raise. I shall take that as a no._

* * *

Chapter 4

Luna turned away from her window as Draco straightened from the fireplace. A bright smile graced her face. "Draco, you came!!" She walked, or I should say skipped over to Draco and promptly threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you again. How are Lucas and Narcissa?" Draco hugged her close, feeling his mood lighten just by seeing her. Breathing her in.

Draco loosely laced his fingers to rest on her waist. "They are both well since the last time you saw them. How was brunch with Granger and Weaselette?"

Luna clapped her hands in excitement. "Brunch was lovely. Hermione has been planning madly for her upcoming wedding to Ronald and Ginny is doing well with the baby. It's going to be a girl you know."

Draco smiled indulgently. "Really, well congratulations to Weasley than."

"She's a Potter now Draco."

"Right, right. Did your owl make it back safely?"

Luna nodded, her hands resting on Draco's chest. "Ophelia should be back soon. It depends which direction she decided to take, she loves exploring. It's so nice of you to ask Draco." Rising on her tippee- toes, Luna gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before turning around to her stove. "I hope you're hungry, I'm trying Molly Weasley's recipe for making broccoli cheddar soup and the shrimp balls are cooking in the oven."

"Shrimp balls?" Draco grinned, slipping his arms around Luna's waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

Luna giggled. "It's shrimp rolled into pastry which are the shaped into round balls. They're quite tasty." She dipped her finger into the soup, tasting it. "Hmmm… needs more broccoli."

Draco beat her in reaching for the veggie and carefully broke it into bits over the pot. Luna leaned back against his chest as she watched his long fingers at work.

"Do you play the piano?"

Draco glanced down at her. "No, I do not have the patience for the task. Why do you ask?"

Luna reached out and grabbed onto his right hand. "You have piano fingers. Long, strong, you could easily reach octaves." She studied his hand, running a finger along his lifeline and tracing his fingers. Draco held perfectly still, watching Luna's expression. He could stand here all day like this.

Luna smiled up at him, pulling her mind out from her dream-state. "You put a shirt on this time."

Draco smirked. "Would you rather I didn't?"

Luna laughed, stirring the soup. "The Gumulus are disappointed. I think you look dashing."

Dashing. Draco grinned in spite of himself. Only Luna could call someone dashing and be perfectly serious. He now stepped back and admired her own attire. Large red heels peeked out from her white ankle length ruffle skirt, her toe nails a bright yellow; the exact shade of her ruffled yellow sleeveless shirt. Luna had tied her waist length hair with a large daisy into a side ponytail, covering one bare shoulder. On her ears were large bumblebees. She looked absolutely adorable.

"You look like spring Luna." Draco murmured, flushing when he actually spoke.

Luna shyly smiled. "What a lovely compliment Draco." She glanced over at the window to find Ophelia peering in. "Hello Ophelia, did you have a nice flight?" Ophelia hooted and gobbled the treat Luna extended. "Owls are so lovely aren't they? So smart."

"They are quite intelligent." Draco crossed his arms, leaning against the counter as he watched Luna coo at her bird. "I'm sure you have questions Luna. Maybe I can answer a few."

Luna hummed softly under her breath as she lifted the shrimp balls from the oven. "Oh that's alright Draco. I was going to speak to Fleur about a few things. Nothing too important. Ouch." She pulled her thumb away from the hot pan. Taking her wand from behind her ear, Luna easily lifted the appetizers onto a plate and set it on the table.

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement and humming. "Luna, look at me." He waited until she obeyed. He squeezed her wrist gently. "You can ask me any questions you have about myself being a Veela and our situation. I promise I won't get mad." He felt a shiver in Luna.

She cleared her throat. "Well, why don't we sit down first and begin our meal before questions." Luna smiled as Draco pulled out a chair for her.

Sipping her water, Luna found Draco watching her with heavy intensity.

"Ask me anything you're worried about."

Luna inhaled slowly before asking. "Does it hurt?"

Does it hurt? Draco patiently folded his hands under his chin. "Be more specific love."

Love. Luna paused as her mind processed it. He called her a pet name. Her heart jumped against her chest. She tilted her head to the side. "Does the marking hurt? Will it be painful for you or I?"

Draco reached out and squeezed her hand carefully. "The joining of our minds will be nothing more than a warm heat travelling between ourselves. Leaving my mark on you will be nothing more than a pinprick."

"Where will you mark me?" Luna leaned forward, her eyes avid in curiosity.

Draco smiled crookedly. "On your neck."

"Like a hickey?"

He laughed shortly. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Luna nodded slowly. "What about the rest?"

Draco paused. "…Have you ever had sex Luna?"

"No."

Draco rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. "I will make your first time as painless as possible Luna."

Luna's face held no expression. "I suppose I should thank you for that. Have you ever had sex Draco?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. She was being honest with him, he'd be honest with her. "Yes I have."

"The girls in Hogwarts."

"Yes." He bit out.

Luna tilted her head to the side, her eyes holding his gaze. "Were they experienced?"

This was not where he expected the conversation to go. "A few were… Why are your asking?"

Luna pulled her hand out from under his, fiddling with her soupspoon. "No reason… I just…"

"Just what?" Draco's voice sounded rough and quite frankly a bit impatient.

"Dad always told me sex was supposed to be shared between a married couple because they love each other." She smiled sadly into his face. "I don't think I'll be very good."

Draco swallowed his nervous need to laugh. "Well you don't know Luna. It'll be your first time. I don't understand why you're worried."

"Because Draco, we're not in love. What if I don't please you?" Luna's gaze never wavered from his. Her hand idly stirred her spoon around in her soup, steam rising.

Draco rose from his chair, walked around the table and kneeled in front of Luna. He gript both of her hands. "Luna, no one in this world could care for you as much as I do. The Veela inside me will allow no one to ever take your place." He pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "You could never disappoint me Luna. In bed or in life. You are my life and if you left me, I would die at the age of 21 from a broken heart and loneliness." He kissed her palm, breathing in her warmth. He felt her tremble under his mouth, he could smell her tears. "Don't be afraid of me."

And people say Malfoys aren't romantic!!

Lashes blinked against watery grey eyes. Luna smiled brightly. "Oh Draco, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Scooting down, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the mouth. Draco gently wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand around her neck, allowing her to set the pace.

Luna experimentally tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, her mouth firmly closed. Her fingers ran along Draco's shoulders and into his hair. She sighed softly, brushing her nose against Draco's cheek. A faint silver glow surrounded the pair. Draco smiled warmly, kissing her nose.

"You've accepted me."

Luna studied Draco's black-rimmed eyes. "What do the colour of your eyes mean?"

"When they darken I feel anger, sorrow, lust, loneliness… Any strong emotion really."

Luna traced his eyebrow and cheekbone with her fingertip. "What are you feeling right now?"

Draco smirked. "Happy. Deliriously _happy_." His tone deepened, causing Luna to shiver.

"I feel happy too."

"Luna-loon, are you home?" A deep male voice called out, followed by knocking.

Draco's head snapped to the door, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes black. And not from _happiness_ either.

_He_ was here.

"Don't answer that."

Luna rested a hand on his shoulder. "That's Rolf, Draco. Let me answer it." She rose to her feet, pulling Draco up with her. "Sit and smile Draco." He glanced up at her, his hackles on razor edge. She ran fingers through his hair. "Sit. Smile." She waited until he bared his teeth in a wide grimace. "Thank you. Coming!"

Luna glided to the door, opening it with a flourish. "Rolf! Come in! How are you?"

A tanned face grinned widely at her. "Never been better Luna-loon. You look absolutely stunning today."

Draco growled low in his throat in warning. How dare he look at her like that? He'll poke this wise-guy's eyes out!!

Luna blushed lightly. "Thank you. Come in, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She pulled Rolf into the kitchen to where Draco was sitting with a snarl on his face. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my colleague and friend Rolf Scamander."

Luna Scamander.

Luna Lovegood Scamander.

That did not sound right at all.

Luna Malfoy, that sounded much better. Draco reached out and pulled Luna onto his lap, appraising his competition. Rolf stood about 5"10, quite broad, hands calloused. Much to calloused to touch Luna's skin. "Scamander." There was no competition, Draco had already won.

"Malfoy." The other man refrained from taking a step back. Or two. The man holding Luna showed great hostility towards Rolf and he had no idea why but he wanted to run and hide in a corner, away from those dark eyes. "I never knew you two were so close. Luna never mentioned you."

Draco bared his teeth, rage seeping from him. "She only mentioned you recently."

Rolf huffed, glancing at Luna. "How long have you two known each other Luna? Luna- loon?"

Luna whipped her head over to him, her eyes still a bit dreamy. "Hmm? Oh, Draco dropped by early this morning, around fourish." She smoothed down the back of Draco's hair. "It's been a bit of a long day."

"How long have you two been so… close?"

"Since this morning. Draco's my… boyfriend." She glance at Draco. "Aren't you?"

Draco nodded affirmatively. "Yes I am. I will also be your fiancée and eventually your husband." He glared daggers at Rolf. "And no one is going to get in my way."

Rolf gaped at Luna and Draco in disbelief. "Boyfriend? Luna, sweetie. You just met this guy and you're agreeing-"

Draco tensed in his seat, his arms tightening around Luna. "Don't call her sweetie. Luna is mine, not yours. _Mine_."

Rolf glared at him. "You have no right to claim Luna. She can make up her own mind. She does not belong to you."

"There's where you're wrong. Luna's chosen me and she does belong to me."

Luna calmly watched the two men glare at each other, neither one willing to back down. She hummed cheerfully before chirping. "So, who wants more soup?"

* * *

_That's all I got. Review my loves! Each review gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my little heart. :)_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: Sorry chapter 5's been kind of slow! Writer's block among other things!!_

* * *

Chapter 5

If anyone said lunch was a warm, carefree event, it was all lies! Lies I tell you! Lunch was not a warm, carefree event. The only one who seemed to really enjoy it was Luna and she was off in her own little world humming and discussing the characteristics of a Veniershrink and the creature's ability to dance the hula to perfection.

Draco sat beside Luna, glowering and snarling at Rolf. Rolf simply attempted to drill holes into Draco's skull.

"They're also quite skinny you know, very scaled as well. You would not believe…"

Draco ignored Luna's ramble, using his Legilimens in Rolf's mind.

_If you even think about taking Luna away from me, I'll slit your throat right now._

Rolf merely raised an eyebrow.

_That's a bit excessive don't you think? Luna's a big girl, she can look after herself. She can also choose to stay with you or stay with me. Which seems more likely?_

"The babies of course have very sensitive hearing. A sound from half…"

_Malfoys always go to the excessive to protective what is theirs. Since Luna considers you a friend, I shall be lenient with you._

Draco speared another shrimp ball.

_You can visit with Luna and myself anytime you like with the exception of either myself or one of my close acquaintances in the room with you two. If I do find out you've been seeing her without my knowledge, it will be quite easy to snap your spine in half and impair you in St. Mungo's for a long period of time._

Draco bit into the shrimp ball, smirking.

Rolf rolled his eyes.

_You're really quite pathetic. Luna has her own friends who care about her and would be more than willing to strangle that little neck of yours. From the picture you've just depicted, you intend to keep Luna locked in a cage. She'd be miserable with you._

Draco tensed in his seat, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darkening.

_Luna will be so well treated, she'll forget ever having a relationship with the likes of you!_

"The Ministry still ceases to believe they're in existence in Germany and I am dead set on proving them wrong." Luna glanced over at Draco and Rolf to see them in a silent battle of wills.

Rolf leaned forward in his seat.

_Keeping her away from everyone else in the world is not only inhumane, it's a form of slavery. Further more-_

"You guys aren't even listening to me."

Simultaneously, Draco and Rolf turned their focus on the young blonde. "Of course we're listening Luna-loon. You were just discussing-"

Draco scoffed, interrupting him. "Luna-loon. Where do you get off with such a ridiculous name like that? What is she, a bird?" He had the satisfaction of watching Rolf flush.

"You used to always called me Looney in Hogwarts, Draco." Luna calmly input, rising with her empty bowl and plate. "Even during the war, you referred to me as such."

Draco cursed under his breath, scrambling to his feet and striding to Luna's side. "Luna, that was a long time ago, as you said, back in Hogwarts. It was a cruel joke of mine. I am sorry I hurt you during our school days." He gript her shoulders tightly. "Please say you'll put it out of your mind."

"I don't see why she should forgive you for such humiliation Malfoy." Rolf drawled, smugly watching the pair.

Draco bared his teeth, causing Rolf's smile to freeze. "Watch yourself Scamander or I'll put you in the hospital right now."

Luna rested a hand on his arm. "Draco, calm down. You too, Rolf. Were you guys arguing during lunch?"

Rolf ran a hand through his dark hair. "We weren't arguing Luna-loon. We're in agreement."

Luna smiled in puzzlement. "In agreement about what?"

"That we can't both be in your life."

Luna gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She tore her glance between Draco and Rolf. "What? No, you can't mean this!" She pulled out of Draco arms and gript Rolf's hands in her own. "Rolf, you and I have worked together since I left Hogwarts! You're my friend!"

Draco scowled at Rolf. "I said you could see Luna anytime she likes."

Rolf ignored him.

"I also used to be your boyfriend Luna. Now I come and Malfoy's here."

Luna shook her head. "I told you about his condition in my letter Rolf! If I don't stay with Draco, he will die and you know I can't let that happen."

Rolf shook his head, squeezing her hands. "It's either me or him Luna-loon. If you choose me, we'll get out of England right now. We'll get him out of your mind. We'll go to Paris and climb the Eiffel tower in search of fairy-lights like you've always wanted to. We'll to Australia and study the barb beetles. We'll go and do anything you want." He smiled warmly at Luna.

Draco fisted his fingers into his palm, leaving nail indents. Every instinct in his body insisted on tearing this man's skin to shreds for causing his mate pain. Like hell he'd allow Scamander to take Luna away. How could Scamander not feel her sorrow and resignation? Her frustration?

Luna bristled, pulling her hands away from Rolf's. "How can you be so selfish? Draco will die without me and you're wanting me to go away with you to make yourself happy."

Rolf shook his head. "Luna, have you heard what he wants to do to you? He'll cut you off from your friends, everywhere you go he will follow you! You'll be living in a prison!"

Luna shook her head. "Nonsense! I couldn't be more looked after. Draco will do everything in his power to make me happy, the Veela inside him will do no less. And just the other day, I had brunch with Hermione and Ginny! Draco wasn't with me then!" She planted her hands on her hips. "He will look after me far better than anyone else ever could." She sighed softly. "I am sorry that our romantic relationship can go no further, but can't we still be friends?"

Rolf hung his head, running his fingers through his hair and along his neck. "I don't think that's possible Luna-loon." He rose heavily to his feet. His heavy glance turned to Draco. "You bastard, if you have any decency you'll let her go." He turned and left through the front door.

Draco snapped out of his frozen stance and bounded out after Rolf only to hear Luna start to cry. He pivoted and re-entered the house. Damn his connection to Luna! The Veela inside him rushed him over to his small blonde. Leaning down, Draco scooped Luna into his arms, walking over to the living room couch. Luna turned in his embrace and buried her tears against his neck.

Draco growled softly in his throat, grimacing. Crying women weren't exactly his forte. He ran a hand through her hair, his cheek resting against her crown. He rocked her sideways. Draco pointedly kept his voice cold. "He's not worth your tears Luna. He's not even worth your spit."

Luna sniffed softly, gripping Draco tighter. "Why on earth would I spit on him? Why can't he accept my decision?"

"Because he doesn't see it as your choice but my decision."

Luna raised her head off his shoulder. "Rolf couldn't actually expect me to leave you to die though, would he?"

Draco shrugged, brushing her tears off her cheeks. Luna inhaled deeply, playing with the top button of his shirt. She felt a warm emotion pass through her body. Here she was sitting in Draco's lap on her couch, alone. Draco pressed a kiss against her forehead. Luna wanted more. She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling his head back down to hers.

Draco shifted so Luna straddled his lap. His hands easily slipped under her yellow shirt, feeling soft skin. He moaned warmly, smirking when Luna let out a whimper.

She was his, nobody was taking Luna away from him.

He gave a sound of encouragement as Luna started unbuttoning his shirt, slipping her hands along his bare skin. Desire washed over Draco and swamped Luna, making her dizzy. Luna pulled back, trying to focus her mind. Not an easy task as Draco bit and nipped her bare shoulder. He bit on her neck.

Luna gasped, her desire ending abruptly. No. Too fast.

"Draco stop. Please." Luna wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco massaged her skin with his tongue. Luna felt desire once again pick up inside of her, overruling her confusion. "Draco." Luna massaged her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She tilted her head to the side so he'd have easier access. Draco brought her closer to his body, smirking as he studied his mark. He kissed the spot before pulling back, pressing his forehead against Luna's.

"You're mine love. Nobody else can have you."

Lust danced through Luna's eyes. She smiled warmly before leaning forward and trailing kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. Draco leaned back, sighing in satisfaction. "You'll be good for me Luna."

Luna laughed softly. "We'll be good for each other." Luna rested her head against Draco's chest, listening to his heart erratically beating. She fingered the bruising on her neck. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco trailed his nails lightly between her bare shoulder blades, losing himself in the pattern.

"I know you're sexually attracted to me…" She drew off, her mind wandering. She started humming softly to herself. Draco glanced down before entering her mind.

_What's your question?_

Luna jolted. _Wow, you're in my mind! You must be a good legilimens._

Draco smirked, rolling his eyes. _I picked it up during the war. Now what's your question? I'm sexually attracted to you and…?_

_And I was curious if that's going to be the extent of our relationship and eventually our marriage. _

Draco frowned, puzzled and cautious. _I don't understand the question._

Luna sat up, locking her blue eyes with his grey. _Are you attracted to me as a person? For my mind? Or is it only your Veela instinct? Sex._

Draco hesitated, watching her expression closely. She gave nothing away. He tried prying into her thoughts to try and get a clue as to where this came from.

_Answer me Draco. I know Occlumency._

Damn. Draco exhaled loudly. _I don't know you well enough to say I'm attracted to your mind Luna. I think your quirks are adorable, I like your sense of humour. I am attracted to you as a person, but for your mind… I don't know your mind as well as you seem to want me to._

Luna pressed her forehead against his. _Then connect us. Right now._

Hope leaped through Draco. _Right now?_

_Now._

Draco formed a gentle cage around Luna's face with his hands. He pressed their foreheads together. She raised her hands and pressed them against his cheeks.

_Breathe in._

Draco watched her close her eyes as she inhaled with him. He closed his eyes as well and his brow furrowed in concentration. Behind his eyelids, a warm glow surfaced, a small flame. The flame passed through the air and into a door of blue and pink.

_Breathe out._

Luna obeyed, slowly opening her eyes. A sense of dizziness overwhelmed her before she pressed her forehead against Draco's shoulder. "Did it work?" She whispered.

Draco lifted her exhausted face with his hands, grinning. _Yes. Now we can communicate to each other from great distances whenever we want._

Luna smiled, snuggling into his chest again. _I'm tired Draco. Is this normal?_

_Yes._

_Okay, good night. _Luna gave a soft yawn before drifting off against Draco's chest.

Draco rose from the couch, carrying Luna's limp body upstairs to her small bedroom. He glanced around at her many potted plants before laying her gently on the single bed. Draco pulled the blankets over her body. Luna snuggled into the comforters, rolling into a ball-like position much as a child would.

* * *

"So congrats are in order then mate." Blaise lounged in a chair across from Draco at his mansion. He raised his wine, studying the pattern. "Never thought it'd be Lovegood."

Draco shrugged a shoulder, a smirk growing. "I'm not complaining. I just need to deal with a little nitwit and all will fall into place."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "An old boyfriend?"

"Rolf Scamander."

Blaise snorted. "Scamander. Looks like you saved Lovegood from a terrific disaster. Luna Scamander. Sounds like a fish."

Draco fingered his glass. "He won't be a problem." Hostility and satisfaction waved off him, surrounding the room and swallowing Blaise.

Draco's best friend shook his head. _May Scamander rest in peace._

* * *

Well, that's that. Next chapter will have more humor, I promise!! Now review my pretties. I have received many favourite stories & favourite authors but then they don't review!! Click the button, you know you wanna!! :)

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: You know. I know. What's the point in repeating myself?_

_To loony: Did you know mother birds regurgitate food for their babies? Also, you shouldn't upchuck your food; it's not healthy being bulimic. _

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco sniffed the air, crouching into a spring.

Yeah he was here.

_Draco, what are you doing?_

Draco stifled a sigh. _I'm taking care of business Luna._

_Draco, you shouldn't be over there. Go home._

_I'll be at home once I'm through. Don't worry about it Luna. _He closed his mind off from Luna's voice before banging a fist against the door. He listened to footsteps tread to the front.

Rolf opened the door. "Wha-" He fell onto his back as Draco tackled him. Draco gripped Rolf's collar, his fist pounding against his face.

Draco jerked Rolf's bloody face up, seething. Rolf blinked rapidly. He couldn't seem to move his arms or legs. He froze under Draco's glare. A red aura shone around Draco, his eyes blazing and his teeth bared.

Draco breathed heavily. "You made my girl cry." And went back to pummelling his face.

* * *

_I feel light as a feather. Nothing can harm me, nothing can reach me. I am a feather, blowing in the breeze. I am the breeze, not howling, not brisk, a gentle-kiss. Pinks and silvered blue. The harp and flute are my music, nobody can touch me here. Feel the softness of the feather. Feel me. I am the feather, blowing in the purple breeze._

Draco smirked as he opened the empty studio's door. Inside a large room covered from wall-to-wall in mirrors. In the corner, a harp played softly along with a flute. Luna, dressed in tights, a cloth blue skirt, and black spandex top; spun in slow circles. Her hair fell freely around her shoulders, skimming her waist. Her eyes were closed as she landed gracefully on her toes before beginning another pirouette.

Draco kept his thoughts blank, listening to her voice inside his head. He hadn't seen his mate in two days. She looked ravishing.

Oblivious to his scrutiny, Luna danced towards him, her eyes still closed. Bending to his haunches, Draco lifted her up by her waist, twirling her counter clockwise. Luna gasped, her blue eyes opening. Draco glanced up at her, smirking as he slid her body down to the floor, their bodies pressed against each other. "Hello." He bent down and kissed her mouth.

Luna stiffened, pushing her hands against his chest. "I didn't hear you come in." Pulling her wand from behind her ear, Luna silenced the music. Her face held a blank expression. "What are you doing here Draco?" She rested her hands on his chest, keeping space between them.

Draco raised an eyebrow, tightening his arms around her waist. "I came to see you. I thought I'd take you to lunch." Uneasiness circled the air.

Luna nodded slowly. "That'd be lovely. Let me just pack up." She turned and skipped over to her bags. She pulled on a lavender coat before shrinking the harp and flute into her bag. She turned back to Draco. "Shall we be off?"

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I've made reservations."

"Of course you would."

Draco glanced down in surprise at Luna. He focused his mind on her thoughts. Nothing.

She was blocking him. He steamed. How dare she block him from her mind! What was Luna trying to hide? His fingers tightened around her shoulders, wrinkling her coat. Luna didn't seem to notice his mood.

* * *

"I spoke with Hannah yesterday." Luna broke the silence at their table. Draco had taken her to _Melinda's_, the latest Italian place in London. They sat outside on the patio, drinking wine the colour of honey and the taste of gold.

Draco frowned over the name. "I don't recall meeting her. Did she ever go to Hogwarts?"

Luna nodded. "She's Neville's wife. They have the cutest parakeet, Gunther. She's the same age as me."

Draco smirked. "Never thought Longbottom'd ever find a girl. How is she?"

"Doing lovely. She spoke of a mutual friend of ours has been in the hospital for 3 days." Her blue eyes calmly stared at Draco. "He's suffering from a severe head injury as well as broken toes, elbows, and fingers. His neck is twisted in an odd shape and as long as a baby giraffe's. His recovery is quite tedious." She sipped from her glass.

Draco folded his hands on the table, stilling his sudden uneasiness. What were the odds?

"That is most unfortunate Luna."

Luna nodded again, running her fingers along the stem of her glass. "I visited Rolf yesterday. His bruises look quite severe Draco." She didn't raise her eyes from the stem. "Nobody seems to know how he got so bruised. Hannah's personally treating him; she's his personal nurse, and she'll continue to give me updates."

Draco drew his mouth in a thin line. She had him. "Scamander will heal Luna."

"Oh I know that. The doctors have brought in an Auror as they suspect someone attacked him. Now, in court, once they know the situation, the culprit shall be released of all charges due to his condition." Luna's brow puckered. "Which is most disappointing."

Disappointing!

Draco leaned forward in his seat, his teeth bared. "Why do you say disappointing Luna?" His voice echoed throughout the patio, couples turning and frowning at the couple. Draco returned their glare until they turned around once more.

Luna sighed in impatience. _Because you had no right to attack him in such a fashion Draco. I told you not to._

Draco gripped the arms of his chair, fuming. _Do you expect me to allow him to get away with making you cry! What kind of mate would I be? _He glared at Luna. _You didn't actually expect me to obey you like a puppy and meekly watch him hurt you, did you Luna?_

_You could've at least respected my wishes Draco. _Luna pulled her hair back with an elastic, her eyes boring sadly into Draco. _You wounded him quite badly._

_I was protecting what's mine._

Luna scoffed softly. "Mine?" She whispered harshly. "What? Your property? Like one of your businesses?"

Draco smirked. "If you like."

Luna leaned back in her seat, shaking her head sadly. The waiter placed their meals before them. "Thank you." Picking up her fork, Luna reverted back to their telepathic communication. _No, I don't like. We're not married yet Draco. I do not belong to anyone. _She closed her mind off to him.

* * *

Lucas and Narcissa watched their only son pace the length of the sitting room, growling under his breath. Lucas ran his thumb along the handle of the cane. "You do realize how ridiculous you are being Draco?" He drawled.

Draco ran a hand through his agitated hair a fourth time. "She's blocked her mind from me, father. All I feel is loneliness, frustration, resignation… I'm not even sure if they're mine or hers!" He ground his teeth together, glaring at the wall.

"When do you plan to have her over for tea Draco? I'd like to discuss the wedding details with Luna as soon as possible." Narcissa tapped a manicured fingernail against the chair arm.

Draco scoffed. "Wedding details… I haven't presented Luna an engagement ring yet mother."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Has she accepted you?"

"Yes."

"Have your minds been brought together?"

"Obviously."

"Is that a tone? Are you using a tone with me?" Narcissa's hand stilled. Lucas smirked beside her.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes I am using a tone with you mother."

"Just checking. Have you marked her?"

Draco nodded mutely.

She raised her hands. "Than that is as good as an engagement ring Draco! I do not know what you are so worried about." Her stiff posture relaxed, though she never slouched.

Lucas's smirk grew. "You have done well with Miss Lovegood. You will eventually have to bring her home Draco."

Draco returned with a sneer. "Luna will not step foot inside this house father. In case you have forgotten, this house holds memories of her prison cell. I plan to take her to my summer mansion along the coast."

Narcissa nodded in approval. "That house has not been used for years. It will be a good home to raise a family." She picked up her book from the side table. "Now, go and make things right with your fiancée."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Lucas smirked. "Seduce her. What else?"

* * *

She screamed under her orgasm. Draco loomed over Luna, breathing down her neck. She shivered in anticipation, her nails clawing his sweat-slicked back. He encouraged her by bringing her hips up. Draco pressed his mouth against her neck, biting and sucking the soft flesh. Luna moaned, reciprocating his movements.

They fell off the couch, Draco taking the brunt of their fall. Luna now sprawled on his chest, her hair billowing around her face. Draco grinned up at her. "Let me be with you Luna." Luna nodded, breathing heavily. She quickly parted her thighs, aching for him to be with her. Inside her. She bit his shoulder, moaning in ecstasy as his fingers moved inside her.

"Draco…" Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, biting his ear. Draco chuckled darkly, pulling her closer.

"You're so warm Luna." His fingers left her. He pulled back, prisoning her face in his hands. "Look at the woman you really are Luna." She glanced to the side to find a large rectangular mirror in her living room.

"What do you mean?" Luna missed Draco's hands. She wanted his mouth back on hers. Draco turned her to face the mirror. His hands rubbed slowly over her naked breasts. Luna closed her eyes as his mouth nibbled on her ear.

"Open your eyes Luna. I want you to watch yourself become the passionate woman that you are when I'm inside you." Luna drowsily opened her eyes, breathing harshly as Draco's hand slipped down her stomach and between her legs. She couldn't take much more. She bit her bottom lip, resting her head on his shoulder. His voice was husky as he whispered seductively into her ear. "Say my name Luna. I want to hear you scream my name."

"Draco…" He entered her.

"You are mine."

"Dra-CO!!!"

Luna sat upright in bed, her sheets drenched in sweat, her hair falling in her face. Luna placed a hand on her beating heart. She quickly looked around her bedroom for Draco. Ophelia blinked from her perch. Luna laughed softly. "Just a dream Ophelia, just a dream."

_It's our dream._

Luna jumped, feeling her cheeks blush. He wouldn't. He would. _Draco?_

_You rang?_

Luna pulled her knees up and rested her chin against them. _Are you trying to be funny? Because this is not funny._

Draco laughed. _Just thought I'd share dreams with you Luna. Show you how I see you._

_You see me naked? Ginny would definitely call you a perverted son-of-a-bitch. Though Hermione would simply call you a raving lunatic and prick who doesn't allow me any privacy._

There was a pause. _What would you call me?_

Luna tilted her head to the side, reviewing their dream. _I'd call you inventive and imaginative._

Draco chuckled. _Just wanted to get your attention love._

_You have it now._

There was another hesitation. _Are you still mad at me?_

Luna sighed. _No, just frustrated..._

_Tell me._

Luna ran her fingers through her hair. _You're too sensitive Draco. _

_Sensitive. _Draco sighed in disgust. _I'm a disgrace to my family._

Luna frowned. _Why do you say that?_

He sighed again. _No one has ever called a Malfoy too sensitive. Cold-hearted, yes. Cruel, yes. Relentless, yes. Sensitive, no. Until now._

Luna smiled slightly. _How about over-protective?_

_Hmmm... I think I can handle over-protective. I can't help my Veela characteristics Luna. You know that._

_Nevertheless, next time we see Rolf Scamander, you are not to cause him bodily harm._

_Unless he makes you cry or makes a pass at you._

_Draco!_

_Unless he makes you cry or makes a pass._

Luna rubbed her temples. _Unless he makes me cry or makes a pass at me._

_Agreed. Now go to sleep Luna. I feel your headache coming on._

Luna smiled, snuggling under her covers. _Good night Draco._

_Sweet dreams..._

_Stay out of my head._

_Never. Good night love._

_I'm warning you Draco._

_Think of me._

_Kind of hard not too with you in my head._

_Not my problem._

Luna could feel his smirk.

* * *

"Where are we going Draco? Tell me, tell me, tell me." Luna skipped beside Draco as they made their way from the gates and up the long winding road. She looped her arm through Draco's. He smiled down at her in bemusement.

"Remember how you said you couldn't live in Malfoy Manor?"

Luna quickly nodded.

"Well, I didn't plan for us to live with my parents, but I thought the summer Mansion would be more to your tastes." He pointed up ahead. Luna beamed.

"By the ocean? Draco, this house is spectacular." She pulled Draco behind her to race up to the front doors. She eyed the stone structure. "Absolutely lovely." Draco smirked in satisfaction as a house elf opened the door for them. The elf bowed curtsied.

"Master and Mistress has arrived! My name is Vinny! Can Vinny be of any help to Master or Mistress?"

Luna clapped her hands, laughing. "Vinny, so nice to meet you! I'm Luna." Vinny blushed, bowing until her nose touched the floor.

"Vinny's so happy to see you too Mistress."

Luna stepped into the threshold. "Are you a free house elf Vinny?"

The house elf gaped at Luna. "No, no Mistress! Vinny likes work. Vinny loves work! Vinny won't leave!!" She quickly left with a pop. Luna furrowed her brow at Draco's chuckle.

Draco rested a hand on her forearm. "Let me show you around the house Luna."

Luna allowed her to lead her down the hallway. "Hermione's not going to be happy with you Draco. Or with me."

* * *

"Well, that's about the west wing." Draco said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That was a wing?" Luna gaped behind her. Draco glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you think it was?"

"I thought that was the house!!"

* * *

_That's chapter 6. Review my loves!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: Thank you my reviewers!! I love you all! School is killing me with homework and updating takes forever!_

_ Warning: Very sappy and short!!_

* * *

Chapter 7

When Luna said she had liked the house, Draco had been ecstatic. That was a week ago.

A week ago, there were not house elves scurrying around with platters of champagne and caviar.

A week ago, he and Luna had the house to themselves instead of half the ministry and Slytherin colleagues mingling with each other, giving him smiles of glee.

A week ago, he hadn't been duped by Luna herself into dressing up for a _private _romantic interlude to celebrate his birthday.

A week ago, Blaise wouldn't have just sauntered over with his fiancée grinning like a stupid Cheshire cat. He clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco mate. Your girl knows how to throw a hell of a party. Which group is this?" He gestured over to a group consisting of a saxophone, piano, guitar, harp, drums, violins, and flutes. Thank goodness they didn't play all at once.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Luna said they were a street group _Kingsley_. Seems she just happened to find the group in need of employment."

"They're quite good." Astoria Greengrass spoke in a soft voice. Blaise grinned down at her.

"Better than most I've heard. I've forgotten how grand your summer _cottage_ was Draco. Quite nice." Blaise reached over and retrieved a floot of champagne for Astoria. "Where is the lady of the hour?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "Last time I saw her was when she was checking the dishes in the kitchen." _Luna, where are you?_

_Behind you._

Draco jerked his head over, barely concealing his scowl. _You could have mentioned your whereabouts._

_You never asked. Now smile._ Luna smiled impishly, winking. Draco shook his head to clear the fog and his eyes widened at his intended's attire. Luna stood in a knee length dark forest green… dress. He eyed the neckline and knee-length edging of her strapless dress. Tinsel. Luna was wearing tinsel. Her white blonde hair was piled on top of her head with a silver studded comb and silver fairy earrings dangled from her ears. She wore no other jewellery. On her feet were dark green ballet slippers. Luna turned her attention to Blaise and Astoria, clapping happily. "I'm so glad you two could come! Are you having fun?"

Blaise laughed joyfully, clasping Astoria's hand. "We're having a blast. Luna, you remember Astoria Greengrass? She attended Hogwarts."

Luna held out her arms to embrace the taller girl. "Oh of course! Astoria was the same year as myself!" Luna didn't seem to see Astoria's frazzled expression. Luna did her a quick once over. "You look absolutely stunning!"

Astoria quickly covered her shock with a gracious smile. "Thank you! Daphne and I picked it up in Italy." At Luna's turning finger, she did a quick twirl, sending the shimmering blues and greens glinting under the crystal chandeliers' light. The choker neckline showed off her creamy shoulders and the non-existent back line resting above her hips. Emeralds glinted off her ears and wrist, matching the large emerald engagement ring on her left hand.

Blaise just managed to grip her floot as she twirled. "Astoria's been talking non-stop about her findings in Italy. Have you ever been to Italy Luna?"

Luna shook her head. "It's been on my list of travels. I've been busy in Australia for the past 4 months."

Astoria gaped. "In the great outback. How do you return so pale?"

Draco scowled openly. "Is that a problem for you Miss Greengrass?" He rested his hand possessively against the small of Luna's back.

Luna threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Draco, don't be rude." She turned back to Astoria's pink face. "I have a large brimmed hat that I wore most of the time and I apply sunscreen as much as possible."

Astoria laughed uneasily. Blaise quickly cleared his throat to break the tension of Draco shooting daggers at his fiancée. "You look absolutely charming Luna. Did you make the dress yourself?"

Luna shyly smiled, glancing down at her attire. "Yes, I thought I should wear Draco's house colours. Good thing I wasn't in Gryffindor." She laughed with two as Draco's face relaxed. She looked beautiful.

Draco grasped Luna's elbow, smirking. "Well, since I'm the birthday boy, I want a dance with the woman who made all this happen."

Luna brightened. "Oh this'll be fun!" She smiled brightly at Blaise and Astoria. "It was lovely seeing you again Astoria! You and Blaise will have to stop by sometime!"

"Of course and vice versa." Astoria smiled in relief as Draco led Luna to the dance floor. "I practically screwed that up." She patted her hair down. Blaise winked lazily at her.

"Ah don't worry about it Astoria dear. Luna Lovegood's not easily insulted. You want to meet a touchy lady, ah there she is. Let me introduce you to Narcissa Malfoy."

* * *

Draco didn't bother concealing a smirk on his face as he and Luna danced the waltz. Her feet never seemed to touch the floor. Her dreamy expression permanently etched on her face. He tapped into her mind to hear her humming the melody of the piano. Draco pulled her against him, resting her head against his shoulder, or more his chest anyways. _Thank you Luna._

The humming stopped. He felt her grin against his chest. _You really like it? I did the decorating myself._ The colours silver and green filled the ballroom. House elves dressed in dark green tuxes served beverages and silver glitter sprinkled the floors and outside balcony. Even the musicians dressed in silver and green.

_I really do like it. _Actually he hated parties, but Luna threw this for him, so he loved it. He could do without the golden trio and weaselette glaring daggers at him but what the hey. His hand splayed possessively against her back. "I really like your dress." Luna beamed under his smouldering gaze. She giggled and went back to her humming as Draco spun her in a tight circle, enjoying his close presence.

* * *

Narcissa held up the two-way mirror for Lucas, showing the pair dance. _They look so happy together Lucas._

_Now don't get all weepy Cissy. You are a Malfoy for crying out loud! Malfoy's don't weep in public._

Narcissa rolled her eyes. _I've wanted my son to be happy for so long Lucas and now he is._

_Of course he is! I can feel his bloody Veela's happy wavelengths from here!_

Narcissa turned the mirror to face her, her expression condescending. _Don't be moody Lucas. It's very unbecoming._

* * *

Draco watched Luna dance by herself on the opposite side of the room. Young girls spun around her, giggles overruling the piano and saxophone. A sigh made him glance down at a rosy cheeked brunette. "Isn't she darling?" Draco wracked his brain for a name.

"She is." He eyed the red clad woman. She smiled brightly up at him.

"We've never met. I'm Hannah Longbottom, a friend of Luna's."

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Draco bowed curtly. "A pleasure Mrs. Longbottom."

"Call me Hannah."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the nurse looking after Scamander."

Hannah sighed again, shaking her head. "The poor dear is still underway. Very whiney... and very damaged. It'll take months before he fully recovers and even then, there'll be severe scars embedded in his face and chest." Draco smirked, chuckling softly. _Serves him right._

"Mrs. Longbottom, could I steal my son away from you?" Narcissa coolly laid a hand on Draco's arm. Hannah quickly nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"Not at all Mrs. Malfoy. I should try to find Neville." She turned and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Draco led Narcissa on the dance floor, sneering as passer-by's goggled at Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucas Malfoy. She was quite an image in a white evening ball gown. Beauty radiated off her in waves. Draco watched her furrow her brow. "What is the matter?" She followed him in the dance.

"Hmm? Nothing dear. Your father's being unreasonably jealous. I'm reminding him of his blood pressure."

Draco smirked. He knew the feeling.

* * *

Draco had an arm around Luna's shoulders as they stood outside on the balcony. The tune of the piano flowed freely behind them. Draco glanced down at his blonde. "What's on your mind Luna?" She'd been blocking him most of the night.

Luna tightened her arm around his waist. "I'm asking the Heatheringtons for courage."

"Courage?" Draco felt an instant panic. She was planning to leave him. He scowled, his grip tightening. Like hell he'd let her go.

Luna nodded, smoothing her skirt. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now." Ok, ok, she could do this.

Draco turned her to face him. "You can ask me anything Luna."

Straightening her shoulders, Luna suddenly dropped to one knee. She held his hand and produced a box from an hidden pocket within her skirt. Draco felt his mouth drop in an undignified manner. "Luna-"

"Draco, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now. We've known each other for a month now. You've shown me you are determined to be with me for the rest of our lives and I want that too…"

Draco bent down and gripped both her hands now. Relief filled him. "Luna, please stand up."

"Don't interrupt me Draco." Luna cleared her throat again. "I want us to be together. In mind, body, and… and soul." Tugging her hands free, she opened the box and produced a thick band of gold with a small flat diamond in the centre, so small one had to really look to see it. She smiled bravely. "I want us to be together Draco and I want to know you want to be with me. Not just because of you being a Veela but because you love me." Luna raised a hand to his cheek. "I love you Draco. I want you to marry me."

Draco bit back a smile, caging Luna's face between his hands. "I love you too Luna. But I'll only marry you on one condition."

Watching his sober face, Luna nodded slowly. "What is it?"

He pressed his lips against hers. "I'll only marry you if you marry me." His mouth brushed against hers as he spoke.

Luna laughed softly, kissing him back. "Of course." Gripping his left hand, she slid his ring on. Taking his wand from his robes, Draco tapped it against her own finger, producing a large diamond ring. Luna gaped at it on her hand. "Draco, I could poke someone's eye out with this!"

Draco laughed, picking her up bridle style. "Now everyone knows you're mine." Luna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday Draco."

* * *

_You didn't like, you didn't read my warning. Next chapter will be more exciting, longer, (whatever this one lacks.) Review my loves!!!_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: Thank you my reviewers. Reviews are like… skittles, very addicting and very satisfying. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 8

Draco growled into his throat, scrunching his eyes shut.

He needed Luna beside him. The bed was too big for him. Too empty.

His Veela screamed for his mate's presence, even just seeing her face. He needed her beside him. Draco clutched his stomach. He hadn't seen Luna today; she'd been working with delicate plants that had the tendency to kill everything near them. Luna had told him to stay out; she'd see him tomorrow.

He had respected her wishes and was now paying for it dearly.

He needed Luna.

Now!

* * *

Luna's brow furrowed. She tossed her head to one side and then another.

No sleep.

Luna pushed her arm under her pillow and lay on her side.

No sleep.

Luna took deep breaths and willed her body from the top of her head to her toes to relax, have all energy drain from her body.

No sleep.

Luna crawled under the covers so her feet now rested on her pillow and her head buried at the foot of the bed.

No sleep.

In a final attempt, Luna shoved her face into her pillow to knock herself into unconscious sleep.

No sleep.

"Bah!" Luna raised her red face, pulling herself into a sitting position. Why couldn't she sleep? The Moguls weren't out tonight. It wasn't Halloween! The Yeveetes weren't out, it wasn't winter. Very puzzling. Why couldn't she sleep?

Luna absently fingered her engagement ring, studying the sparkle in the moonlight. She smiled softly. Proposing to Draco had been the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. They'd be so happy together. Their children would look exactly like them. Blonde hair with blue or grey eyes. No chance for brown eyes… or green for that matter. When she was a little girl, she always hoped for purple eyes. They never came.

Luna tucked blonde hair behind her ear. She'd never had trouble sleeping, not even during the wars… She tapped her chin before resting a hand on her stomach. Maybe it was a stomach flu! Luna scoffed softly, causing Ophelia to hoot from her perch, blinking yellow eyes at her. Luna shook her head. She never got sick, never had a cold in her life!!

The pain seemed to slip up to her chest. Luna placed a hand between her breasts. Maybe she was dying!!!

_Luna?_

Luna gasped, glancing around her little room. _Who's there?… Are you my conscience?_

… _Yes I am your conscience. How are you?_

Luna bit her bottom lip, holding in a giggle. _Life couldn't be better. I'm in love with a sexy Veela and about to be married to him in a week. _

_Life can't get better than that, after all he is a smokin' hot fiancée. _

_Only I can call him smokin' hot. Go get your own fiancée conscience._

_Now why do you think you're dying?_

_You should know, you're my conscience._

_Luna._

_Oh Draco, it's only you. _Luna relaxed into her pillows, her heart beating erratically.

Draco chuckled dryly. _Yes it's only me. Now why do you think you're dying?_

Luna tilted her head to the side, biting her lower lip. _I don't think I'm dying Draco. It's just one of the options._

… _For what?_

_This pain in my chest. It started in my tummy and now it's in my chest and… well now it's through out my body._ Luna frowned in puzzlement. _It feels… empty. An emotion of some kind perhaps._

There was a pause on Draco's end. _… Loneliness?_

Luna brightened immediately. _Exactly! Though it just suddenly star-_

She stopped transmitting her thoughts. Understanding dawned.

_You know don't you. _A statement, not a question. Draco sounded quite gruff. Luna smiled softly. Malfoys don't have feelings. Cold as stone they are.

_Draco, don't get all grumpy on me. I need a favour._

His reply was instantaneous. _Anything._

_Sleep with me?_ Luna felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She'd never asked anyone to her bed before. Was there a certain way of doing it? A right or wrong way?

_Are you sure?_

_I'm lonely._ _And you are too._ Luna kept the last part to herself.

_I'll be right over._

Luna felt Draco leave her mind. She snuggled back under her covers, giggling softly. Manipulative fiancées they were. Definitely manipulative.

She heard footsteps fall behind her door. "Come in."

Draco's aristocratic face glanced behind the door before the rest of him entered. He stood in black slacks and no shirt. His face stayed impassive. Luna drew back her covers, inviting him in. He silently strode over. Luna felt the mattress sink against his weight. Draco left his pants on the floor, sitting only in his black boxers. He glanced over his shoulder, his face not meeting her own but looking at her shoulder. "Still lonely?"

Luna shifted into a mid-sitting position, resting her chin on his muscular shoulder. "Not anymore."

* * *

Draco pulled the red quilt more securely around Luna's slim shoulder, resting his cheek on her crown. When he had come into the room, he found Luna sitting on her bed in PJ shorts and a white tank top, leaving little for his over-productive imagination. Moonlight fell around her, turning her hair silver. She looked beautiful.

He hadn't meant for his loneliness to transmit and awaken her.

Draco grew still as Luna nestled her head against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Good night Draco." The hand on his chest held his engagement ring, sending a smirk on his face.

"Night love."

* * *

"Let's have a lookee- see at this ring!" Ginny pressed her eyeball to Luna's ring, giving a long whistle. "Now that is some ring!" She glared at Harry, smacking him in the stomach. "Now why couldn't you get me something like that for our engagement? Hell my wedding ring!!" Harry winced at her sharp tongue, gripping Ginny's hand in his own.

"What are you talking about? You love your ring. It was my mother's. You love your ring."

Ginny glanced back at her small carat diamond ring. "It was your mother's, wasn't it?" Her eyes grew watery. "It was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given meeeeeeeeeeeee." She proceeded to ball into the handkerchief Harry produced from his pocket. Harry made comforting noises as he one-arm hugged his very pregnant wife.

Luna smiled, squeezing Draco's hand under the table. "It's a beautiful ring Ginny. Very beautiful and sentimental."

Hermione waved her hand, brushing off Ginny's pregnant hormones. "She'll get over her blubbering. Now, when is the wedding and when are you going shopping?"

Luna tilted her head to the side. "I'm actually going to make my own dress. Narcissa has been suggesting places to go for inspiration."

Draco smirked indulgently, his finger tracing a meaningless pattern on Luna's bare shoulder. Narcissa had been suggesting for the past three days every dress maker and designer around the world to Luna. All information had been in one ear and out the other with a smile.

"We're thinking of a spring wedding, right Draco?"

Draco blinked, shrugging a shoulder elegantly. "If I had it my way, we'd be long gone on our honeymoon."

Across from them, Ron glared at Draco. "If you had your way, we'd never see Luna again."

Draco bared his teeth in a predatory smile. "That's the general idea."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't broken the habit of asking annoying questions, have you Granger?"

Hermione bristled, Ron seething beside her. "I'm asking Luna, Malfoy, not you."

Luna giggled. "Luna Malfoy. Quite different from Lovegood, don't you think?"

Draco tugged gently on her hair. "More powerful, sophisticated."

"You saying Luna doesn't have sophistication Malfoy!" Ginny screeched, crumbling the handkerchief in her hand to beyond usage. "Because I'll tell you something else! I-"

Harry clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ginny, your blood pressure is high enough as it is. The baby can tell you're angry."

Ginny gasped, planting both hands on her bulging stomach. "Oh Harry! You're right! My poor baby!" She ducked her head and began cooing to her baby, apologizing for_ Mommy_ raising her voice.

Forever the peacemaker, Harry raised his water glass in the air in a toast. "To Draco and Luna. We hope your marriage will be long, happy, and fulfilling." Everyone else raised their glasses with his.

Draco nodded at Harry. "I intend it to be."

* * *

"Have you considered Rebecca in Canada? I hear she is quite… artistic with her creations."

For the first time in history, Narcissa looked quite frazzled and thoroughly pissed off. Her cheeks were a light pink, blonde hair had started slipping from her twist, and her hands clenched the magazine wizarding book with white knuckles. She bared her teeth in a brazen smile as Luna laughed lightly in the sitting room.

"That's very thoughtful Narcissa, but I don't have any desire to go to Canada for a wedding dress. Traveling costs money you know."

"Which we Malfoys have plenty of, as you know." Narcissa gritted between her perfect white teeth.

She started naming designers in Japan when Lucas and Draco walked into the room. Father and son watched as Narcissa rambled persistently about the Japanese culture and their coloured raw silks while Luna simply daydreamed, looking at a spot on the wall.

"Do you have any wiggly worms in the house?" Luna asked, cutting Narcissa off mid-sentence.

Narcissa snapped her mouth shut. "No, I do not believe we do. Then again, we have rarely used the summer cottage."

Luna threw her head back and laughed. "I keep forgetting this is your summer cottage. But you should make sure to have someone check the staircases. Wiggly worms can wiggle through anything."

Draco sniffed the air. His mate seemed her usual cheerful, dreamy self, though a bit bored.

Lucas sniffed the air and felt crackles of frustration, annoyance, and desperation. He walked to her side, seating himself across from Luna. "Plans have been made?"

Luna smiled warmly at him, winking cheekily. "Narcissa's telling me about the Japanese culture." Draco draped an arm behind her back on the sofa, smirking at his mother's aggravated expression. Luna tapped his chest. "I think we should go to Japan for our honeymoon Draco. From what your mother tells me, the cultural dances are quite exotic. Not to mention their beautiful clothes, the silk and the colour."

Draco held back his smirk, keeping his face bland like his father's. "Japan it is." Luna smiled brightly, leaning against his body. His heart quickened in response to her closeness.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. The small blonde had Draco wrapped around her little finger and not even exploiting her power. Not good Malfoy material. She'd give them all a bad name. "I expect Narcissa and I will have our first grandchild by the end of next year?"

Draco's posture froze, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders. "We haven't discussed it."

Luna frowned in puzzlement. "A year? So soon? Seems unlikely."

"Why is that?" Lucas asked, running his thumb along his golden cane handle.

She ignored his stare. "You and Narcissa shouldn't be expecting anything from us. Pregnancy is less likely to occur if the couple feel obliged or stressed during the union." She turned her dreamy gaze to Narcissa. "Did Mr and Mrs. Malfoy expect you to conceive Draco within a year?"

Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. "There were hints." _Most of them not so subtle._

Lucas smirked, silently agreeing with his wife. "We shall expect a child within a year."

_Lucas… _He ignored his wife's warning tone.

"And if we don't?" Luna asked. No defiance in her voice, only curiosity.

"Tough luck for them." Draco's grip on her shoulders tightened. His face seethed in outrage towards his father. Lucas simply smirked.

A house elf popped into the sitting room. "Lunch is served for Master and Mistress and theirs company!"

Lucas rose elegantly to his feet. "Shall we adjourn to the dining area?"

On Draco's arm, Luna smiled secretly. She had passed her future father-in-law's test.

* * *

"Ginny, you look gorgeous. Quit being such a worry- wart!" Hermione scolded Ginny Potter as the red head grimaced at her bulging stomach.

"The green makes me look like a friggin' Christmas tree!"

Luna's face fell. "You don't like it?"

Hannah rushed to Luna's side in her maid- of- honour's dress. "No Luna honey, it's gorgeous. Ginny's just being a selfish bitch."

"There's no need for name calling!"

"She's only thinking of herself right now when we should be thinking only of your welfare."

"I can still hear you!"

Hannah continued to ignore Ginny's screeching. "She'll just have to get over herself and realize this is your special day, not hers."

Ginny threw her hands up in disgust. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I love the green, it's so…so… minty."

Hermione grinned at Luna. "It's a great colour Luna."

Luna beamed, folding her hands on her lap. "Green's Slytherin colours. I want his friends to accept me."

"Didn't you say Blaise and his fiancée were nice to you?" Hermione asked, fiddling with her knee length skirt hem.

"Oh yes, Astoria is simply lovely. Blaise was very nice as well. And Pansy, she helped me choose my flowers for the bouquet."

"Didn't she marry Theodore Nott?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who names their kids Theodore? Reminds me of that child's cartoon, Theodore The Tugboat."

"Hey I used to love that show!" Hermione squealed in delight, pushing bushy hair out of her face.

"Theodore isn't such a bad name." Luna said, twirling a strand of hair.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "It's not going to be my first pick if I have a boy."

"I am never naming any child of mine Theodore! Might as well call my daughters Muffy and Binky! Give the other kids full leeway to torture them to death in school!" Ginny wrapped her arms around her tummy, fending off any horrible name givers.

* * *

"Are you a boob or leg person?" Draco snapped his neck at Luna. He sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea while Luna stood in front of the stove making apricot jam.

"Am I a what?" He asked eloquently.

Luna glanced over her shoulder at him. "Are you a leg or boob kind of guy?" She turned fully around, setting the burner on low and waited expectantly for him to answer.

Draco felt his face drain of colour. He raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"From my mouth. Answer the question."

Self-preservation. Self-preservation. Self-preservation. "May I ask why?" Yes! Self-preservation: 1. Luna: 0.

"Well, in Hogwarts Pansy was your girl friend. She's got the bustiest bust I've ever laid my eyes on. Ginny says they're enhancements but I'm not quite convinced. Then there was Astoria Greengrass, she's got model's legs. Then there was Tanya, Cleo, Patricia, and Jamaica. All of them-"

Shit. Self-preservation: 1. Stupidity & Jackass: 1001.

"Ok, I get the picture." Draco turned in his seat, giving Luna a slow once over. Luna stood perfectly still, a light smile on her face. Draco leered at her. "Though I am quite satisfied with both, I am definitely a leg kind of guy."

Draco rose from his seat, taking two predatory steps in front of Luna, and trapping her between the counter and his muscular body. His nose brushed against her forehead as he leaned down. "Oh yes, definitely a leggy man."

Luna smoothed back his blonde hair from his high forehead. "Why's that now?"

Smirking mischievously, Draco lifted Luna by her hips and gently set her on the counter top. He stood between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly massaging. Draco pressed his mouth against her ear. "Because no amounts of enhancement spells can ever result in a pair like these." He squeezed, causing Luna to gasp. She reflexively tightened them around his hips.

Luna watched Draco's eyes darken, grinning like the devil himself. She laughed softly, bringing her arms around his neck. "I'll have to remember that." She pulled his mouth down into a kiss.

* * *

_Well my pretties, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Review Review! Or I will eat you! Actually, I'm eating a smoothie so maybe later. ;) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: Thank you my reviewers. Reviews are my addiction. I need my dosage daily. :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

The room's occupants separated down the middle. Gryffindor on the east, Slytherin on the west, and one Ravenclaw in the middle with her uncomfortable mate.

"They knew this was going to happen. Evil bastards, both of them."

Luna gasped, resting a hand on Draco's chest. "Do _not _call your parents evil bastards Draco! They wanted to throw us an engagement party and wanted all our friends to be here." She glanced around the room with a dreamy expression. "The room is so big its no wonder there's so much space between everyone."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Luna. Out of the corners of his vision, he could see Blaise and Pansy smirking at him, drinking champagne as though it were water.

"You look absolutely stunning Luna." Draco's head snapped back with a snarl as he faced Rolf Scamander. Beside him, Luna's smile brightened like a watt bulb.

"Rolf you came!" She threw her arms around him in a hug. Rolf easily lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Luna laughed joyously, drawing everyone's attention. The air suddenly fell silent, deathly silent.

Draco saw red.

Rolf felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He set Luna on her feet, admiring her person. "You look pretty in pearls."

Draco had presented the necklace to Luna the night before. They had stood in front of a mirror as he clasped them around her pale throat. "You were made to wear pearls." He had said, his mouth trailing her neck and causing a faint blush to appear across her cheeks. He liked Luna's blush.

Luna touched the string of tiny pearls around her throat, smiling fondly at Draco. "Draco gave this to me as an early wedding present." She did a quick survey Rolf. "How are you feeling?"

Rolf grimaced slightly as he glanced at Draco. He felt the urgent need to retreat as soon as possible. "Much better. Much better." He pressed a hand to Luna's cheek. "You look happy."

"I am." Luna felt Draco's arm wrap around her waist.

"You think I was going to beat her and keep her locked in a cage?"

Rolf's face-hardened. "Well, your family has done it befo-"

"This is some shindig you two! I haven't been to a party with this many people present in one sitting since the Ministry's grand bash three years ago!" Neville handed Luna a floot of champagne. "The gardens are magnificent!" Luna smiled warmly at Neville.

"I'm so glad you made it Neville! You and Hannah enjoying yourselves?"

Neville laughed loudly, a bit too loudly. "Oh I don't think Hannah's stopped dancing since we stepped foot in this manor." He turned a surprised expression to a steaming Rolf. "Ah! There you are Scamander! Hagrid and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Neville laid a hand on the other man's shoulder and began pivoting him back the way he'd come.

Rolf hastily tried to step back. "Actually, Malfoy and I-"

"Go ahead Rolf! We'll catch up with you later!" Luna happily shooed them with a hand.

Draco sneered at her side. "Yes Scamander. Run along now." He nodded to Neville. "Good to see you Longbottom."

"Likewise Malfoy."

Luna twirled on her heel to Draco, grinning from ear to ear. "It's so great to see those two again! I'm so glad they could make it!" She rose onto her toes to give Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for restraining yourself." She hugged him, enjoying having Draco's long arms around her.

* * *

On the sidelines, Narcissa and Lucas avoided any contact with the Ministry. The only reason he was allowed out of his home was for this special occasion… and the fact that a steady eye could be kept on him.

"Luna definitely stands out, does she not?" Narcissa just managed to keep the grimace out of her voice. Lucas sneered.

"It would appear impossible to miss her in a crowd such as this."

On the dance floor, Luna spun in a quick waltz with Blaise in a blue spider webbed dress. The skirt fluttered against the floor, the design silver spider webs, trailing up to her trim waist. Her top had off the shoulder sleeves that tightened on her wrists, also designed in silver web. A long slit slid up Luna's pale right leg, resting just at her thigh. Narcissa had noted how Luna's top showed an ample mount of bosom and proudly displayed the pearl necklace Draco had given her. Lucas had been furious.

"Malfoys are _not_ meant to wear pearls! Pearls are too simple, plain, dull, _and common_. Malfoys are meant to wear diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and the occasional ruby. Not white balls clams have been known to spit out."

"Do not let Draco hear you say that Lucas. You Veelas have always had quick tempers."

Narcissa fondly touched the large 15-carat diamond around her neck. Lucas had given it to her the evening before their wedding day. She continued her appraisal of Luna's attire. The black heels Luna wore would have made any shoe designer proud and any other woman weep in pain. Small pearl earrings adorned her ears. Her hair had been severely tamed and pulled into a high ponytail. The long, _straight_ tresses swayed at her waist as she danced with Blaise. Now that Narcissa thought about it; Luna didn't appear more like a Malfoy than right now. Except for that ridiculous dreamy smile that seemed permanently attached to her face, her habit of daydreaming during a conversation that held no interest to her, and the fact she appeared more dressed for Halloween.

"If Miss Lovegood doesn't come to her senses, Draco is going to rip Blaise Zabini limb from limb." Lucas muttered, watching his son scowl at his best friend and fiancée. Pansy Nott didn't seem to be helping matters. Lucas squinted. "Is that a wand tucked behind her ear?"

"What else?"

* * *

Marriage had done Pansy good. Since her marriage, Pansy had a nose job do get rid of her puggish feautres. Now she had a small ,perked nose. Like a mouse. She stood beside Draco in a deep purple dress showing plenty of cleavage and fantastic legs. Her short hair framed an oval face, dark eyes missing nothing. Marriage hadn't done anything to chip her tongue.

"I cannot believe you are allowing Blaise to hold Luna in his arms. If my husband was dancing with a pretty woman, I'd tear her to shreds and then tear _him_ to shreds." Pansy sipped champagne. Draco scowled as he heard Luna laugh at something Blaise had whispered in her ear. He wasn't allowed to hold her that close. He wasn't allowed to have his hand on her lower back and… (gasp) he did not just pull her close!! Draco clenched his fists at his sides, breathing through his teeth.

"In fact, I wonder what lustful thoughts are going through his head right now." Pansy watched Draco beside her. She loved getting him all riled up especially now she knew he was a Veela and got over-emotional very easily. "I wonder what Luna's thinking right now. Probably laughing and humming a little tune right?"

Draco paused for a moment, quickly scanning Luna's thoughts. Yep, a happy tune.

At his nod, Pansy continued. "But what is going through Blaise's head right now? How delicate Luna is? How beautiful she is? How tiny her waist is?" Pansy gave a gasp. "Or! Or he could be comparing Luna to Astoria and how much prettier Astoria is to Luna!"

Draco snapped his black eyes to Pansy. She held back a shiver at his anger and jealousy. "Astoria could only hope to be compared to Luna." He turned and stalked through the dancers, easily dodging the couples.

Pansy calmly sipped from her glass as two people came up to her side.

"You're so cruel my love." Theodore Nott proudly said, placing a possessive hand on her lower back.

"A bit cruel, but well played." Astoria agreed. "If Blaise gets hurt, I'll make your life a living hell."

Pansy nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

Blaise watched in amusement as Luna continued to daydream as they danced. His amusement paused before picking up as Draco stalked his way over to them. Violence oozed from his aura. Blaise immediately stopped and carefully applied a look of concern.

"Something wrong mate?" Self-preservation my friends. Self-preservation.

"Nothing at all Zabini. Why don't you head back to Astoria." An order, not a question/suggestion.

"No problemo." Blaise grasped Luna's hand, kissing her knuckles gallantly. He felt Draco's eyes burning holes into his shoulder blades. "Thank you for the dance Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled, slightly dazed after being pulled away from her dreaming. "You have very light feet Blaise. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were gay."

Draco's grin turned triumphant as Blaise's charming face froze. "Thank you." What the hell? He turned away as Draco pulled Luna into his arms. He ran a possessive hand heavily down her bareback.

"Why'd you call Blaise homosexual?"

Luna blinked, having to tilt her head up to meet Draco's amused gaze. "Because no straight man can dance so gracefully and with such charm." Surprising him, Luna laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes with a sigh. Draco kept his expression blank while inside him, his Veela did a victory dance, whooping in joy.

* * *

"Would it kill him to smile at Luna?" Ron snarled to Harry and Hermione as they watched the pair dance across the floor.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ron, I'm surprised at you! A Malfoy show emotion? Unthinkable."

Harry laughed. "Doesn't want everyone to know Luna's made him an old softy."

"Why is she attempting to attract spiders?" Ginny asked, sipping… I should say gulping her lemonade down.

"It's meant for good luck." Ron instantly replied. Everyone glanced at him warily. His face turned red. "I pay attention to her speeches once in a while." He muttered.

* * *

Draco's fingers circled her calf. Luna laid her head over the armrest of her couch, breathing in deeply. His fingers pressed right into her sore spots. "Ah, Draco-" She choked on her words as his thumb soothed her arch. The heels she had worn tonight were thrown onto the floor.

Draco watched Luna purr under his hands. If a foot massage got this kind of response from her, he could hardly wait to watch her come into his hands tomorrow night. Luna's eyes met his, causing him to glow. His eyes darkened dramatically, lust filling his every being. With a quick pull, Draco had her in his lap before she could blink. His mouth pressed against hers in a hard, demanding need. She obliged by nipping his bottom lip and allowing his tongue to tango with hers.

Luna circled her hands into his hair, tilting her head to allow better access. There'd never been anyone before Draco. There'd never be anyone but Draco. Luna had never worried about dating during Hogwarts. Even after the war, she'd only really been "dating" Rolf.

Draco abruptly pulled back, panting. "Why is Rolf Scamander dancing around in my head?"

Luna rested a hand on his chest to steady herself. "I was just thinking about him."

Bad idea. Feeling his underlying tension, Luna cautiously studied his face. "Draco…"

Too late.

Luna felt the air underneath her long skirt before feeling the wall against her back. She sucked in air as Draco's body slammed against hers. Purposely, Draco pressed his hand against her open thigh. "Mine." He roughly kissed her mouth, ploughing through her senses. "He is nothing to us. Nothing." Luna heard the slit of her dress rip, Draco's hand wrapping around her exposed hip. Hurt pricked her aura.

"You think I'm pining after him?" She pressed her hands against Draco's shoulders, pressing her lips together.

Draco's teeth flashed in a sharp grin. "Can't think of why else he's dancing through our minds as I'm kissing you." Luna gasped as he pressed his erection against her pelvis. Draco bit his mark on her neck, making the skin bright red. "You chose me over him. Me. No way in hell am I going to let you go back to him."

In a rare burst of temper and feeling quite uncomfortable with the tightening in her lower belly, Luna raised a leg and kicked his shin. Surprised with the contact, Draco paused in his movements. Luna managed to squirm out of her position. With a heavy push, she managed to slip by him.

Facing him now, Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear. With a flip, Draco found himself lying on the couch, unable to move. She stunned him! "What are you doing!" He roared, his eyes darkening to onyx. How dare she fight him!

Luna pouted, all dreamy expressions gone. She carefully walked over and planted her bum on his chest. She tucked her wand back in its rightful place behind her left ear. "You ripped my dress, completely unnecessary." She patted her hair, ignoring Draco's cursing. She now straddled him, leaning until her lips brushed his as she spoke. "I do not have plans of returning to Rolf. You know it and I know it; so stop being jealous."

Draco raised his head to meet hers as she pressed a finger between them. "Lie still. Then tell me if I'm going to go back to Rolf." With a dreamy smile on her face, Luna suddenly leaned down and bit down on Draco's neck, hard. Draco gritted his teeth together.

_Let me up Luna. Let me touch you._

Luna shook her head, nipping his chin as she nibbled around his jaw. _You are to lie still._ Fingers unbuttoned his shirt, her hands slipping around his shoulders. Draco bit back a groan as her mouth followed her hands. _Tell me I'm planning to leave you. Tell me I don't love you Draco._

Draco growled deep within his throat. Luna straddled his stomach, tightening her legs around him as she nuzzled his neck. _You do realize what you're doing Luna?_

A Malfoyish smirk crossed her face, an eyebrow rising in the process. _Of course._ "I'm seducing you." Her voice came out in a husky whisper, causing Draco to pant for her.

_Luna, you're killing me here._ Draco didn't care if he was begging. He needed to hold Luna against him.

_Good._

Draco's eyes snapped open. _Good? How is it good?_

_Serves you right for being jealous of Rolf._ Luna straightened in her sitting position on his chest. She slipped her ring off her finger and hurled it at his eye.

"Ow!" Draco flinched as the sharp stone pierced his eyelid. He squinted at her through watery vision. "What was that for?"

Luna pointed at the ring resting against his eye. "That thing should satisfy your manly pride. Everyone knows I'm yours! Heck, you have the tendency to remind me daily!!"

Draco's expression hardened. "You just threw your engagement ring with a very large, sharp, and quite pointy diamond at my face. I could've lost an eye."

Luna unrepentantly shrugged her shoulders. "I love you, get over it."

* * *

_There's going to be one more chapter after this and then I'll be done! Yay!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise, I am Your Veela!**

_Disclaimer: Reviewers, you are my bestest friends in the whole fanfiction universe!! I love you all!_

* * *

Chapter 10

"I can't believe you're marrying that pointy, pointy little man." Ginny puckered her lips in front of the mirror, applying pink lipstick.

"You're 5"6 Gin. Malfoy's 6- something." Hermione muttered, adding another hairpin to her up- do.

"He's a giant compared to you."

Ginny glared at Hannah. "Are you calling me short?"

"No, I'm calling him freakishly tall."

"Oh. Good." Ginny turned to the right, glancing at her figure. "Hannah, give me a straight answer. What's bigger, my boobs, my baby, or my ass?"

"You shouldn't swear in front of the baby Ginny. He can hear you, you know." Luna dreamily said, applying light blush to her cheeks.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Then my baby's going to have a very colourful vocabulary after hanging out with Harry and Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My baby's going to be around Ronald 24/7." She patted her empty tummy. "Maybe I should adopt."

"Nonsense." Hannah carefully layered Luna's hair in perfect ringlets. "Harry and Ron will be excellent parents. Just like Neville." She patted Luna's hair in triumph. "There, now stand up and let me have a look at you."

Luna rose from her seat and stood for inspection. Her white skirts puffed out, reminding Hermione of an umbrella, to her knees. Her top sparkled in silver glitter and cascaded in ribbons along her arms, tying just above her wrists. A pearl choker with small teardrop diamonds glittered against her neck. Pearl earrings peaked out around her ringlets. Hermione had applied silver and blue eye shadow to Luna's glittered face. On her feet were simple pale baby blue ballet shoes.

Luna noticed Hermione's stare at her shoes. She lifted a dainty foot. "Something blue." She touched the choker Draco had given her. "Something new." She pointed to Narcissa's earrings. "Something borrowed." And she lightly touched her mother's ribbons on her arms. "Something old." Skipping to a long box on her bed, Luna lifted out her handmade veil. Tiny white pearls danced around the lace. She'd have to tell Draco where all the jewellery he'd given her went to.

"Luna, it's beautiful." Hannah carefully placed the veil on her friend's head. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Luna beamed proudly at her reflection. "The twitters are singing my song."

"As to answer your question Ginny, your ass." Hannah went back to fluffing her hair.

* * *

"Patience is a virtue mate." Blaise leaned a hip against the table, watching Draco seethe and pace. Draco growled in his direction. Blaise rolled his eyes. "Obviously not one you possess."

"She didn't have to block me out." Draco dared a glance in the mirror. He looked like a friggin Potter with his hair sticking up on end. He flexed his fingers. "I want to know everything's okay."

"I'd better not be this nervous when my time comes." Blaise muttered, examining his manicure. Draco growled in his direction.

Everything was fine. Just fine. She was getting ready. She was getting ready for their wedding. Their honeymoon. Ah shit what if he hurt her? She'd never want him to touch her again. Can't let that happen. Can't let that happen!!!

"Draco, mate, take a breather. You're hyperventilating."

Can't let her get away. Tear anyone to shreds who got in his way. She'd be his. She is his! His!! Can't let something this good slip away or it'd be the death of him. Death! Did she invite Scamander? He'd tear him to tiny little pieces; the hospital will have to glue him back together. That should take what? 2-3 years? Maybe 4 if an eyeball goes missing?

_I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I've got a love, a love that's all my own._

Luna's voice!

_Take me awaaay, a secret plaace, a sweet escaaaape, take me awa- Why so glum Draco?_

Draco stopped pacing. Relief filled his lungs. _I'm not glum love. Impatient, yes. Glum, never._

_Are you sure? I could bring you some clover needles. They're good for soothing the spirit and- oh dear..._

_What? What? What's wrong? Are you alright?_

Blaise watched Draco's features tighten and his body mould into a fighting stance. Veelas were too damn sensitive, not Slytherin- like at all.

"I heard that."

_Oops._

"You bet your ass."

"Quit checking out my sexy bum. Astoria might die laughing."

Draco rolled his eyes. _What's wrong Luna?_

_Hermione just ripped her skirt. Now she's screaming her thigh is showing. I must go fix it. See you soon! Oo daisies!!_

She left his mind. Draco eased into a chair, smoothing his hair and pressing his fingertips against his temples.

"You are whipped Malfoy."

"Luna has a cuter ass than yours."

Blaise's mouth dropped, appalled. "Are you kidding?" He craned his neck to see his behind. "I have a sexy bum. I have the sexiest bum in all of England."

Draco shook his head. "Nah, Luna's is better. Firmer, tighter, sexier."

"No way. Astoria has told me many times how adorable my bum is."

"If you two are done talking about Mr. Zabini's backside, we can begin the proceedings." Lucas drawled from the doorway, eyeing his son and friend with cold calculation.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Dumbledore's cousin twice removed on his mother's sister's husband's side raised his arms in the air. "We are gathered here today to unite this wizard and this witch in holy matrimony."

"No Harry. I'm really really hungry. My stomach feels so bare."

"How can you possibly be hungry? Molly fed you 3 plates this morning." Ron's sister-in-law and Fred's wife Angelina whispered fiercely, her eyes never leaving Draco and Luna.

Ron closed his eyes in agony. "The bacon is but a distant memory."

"You're such a pig."

"At least I'm not fat."

Angelina glared at him. Ron felt a sharp hand smack the back of his head. He flinched under Fleur's glare. "What was that for?"

"She's pregnant, you insoooolent lit-tle twit." Fleur drawled in her French accent. Bill sighed softly beside her, shaking his head. Percy glared at the group.

"Would you be quiet? The Ministry's here."

"Do you Draco Lucas Malfoy, take Luna Blanchester Lovegood to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Draco tightened his grip on Luna's hands. "Yes."

George leaned over Fred, stage whispering. "The only reason they're here is to keep an eye on Lucas Malfoy so he doesn't murder us all during the celebration." He and Fred nodded knowingly at each other.

"Isn't Luna beautiful?" Molly sniffed into her handkerchief, her head against Arthur's shoulder. "Like a little china doll."

"Did she use an umbrella to hold her skirt to that height?" Harry asked Ron, eyeing Luna's pristine white dress. Ron snorted.

"I haven't the faintest. It suits her though." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I do." Luna spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Draco's face. She slipped her ring on Draco's finger. A flat gold band with one tiny diamond, a speck at most, in the centre.

"The ring he gave her could be hocked and sold to feed a third world country." Kathleen muttered under her breath. George slipped her hand into his own.

"You could always switch the ring with a fake. Luna would never know."

"From this day forward-"

"How can you suggest such a thing George? You should be ashamed!"

"I was only joking Mother."

"I am pleased to present to you-"

"Mom, it was only a suggestion."

"Mr-"

"Don't start with me George."

"and Mrs-"

"He's Fred, Mrs. Weasley."

"Draco Mal-"

"Thank you Harry. I will speak to both-"

"foy!"

Draco felt Luna's arms slip around his waist as he bent down to kiss her. Luna smiled up at him, pressing her lips against his. Draco's body warmed with the contact, his blood stirring as Luna's lust filled his senses.

_I love you Luna._

_I love you too Draco._

They pulled away from each other, facing the applauding crowd. On the right, Ginny stood with a handful of handkerchiefs, balling her eyes out. Luna tucked her hand into the crook of Draco's elbow.

_Why were you talking about Blaise's bottom? He's homosexual isn't he. I bet he's trying to steal you away from me._

_He's engaged to Astoria Greengrass love._

_Could be a cover-up._

_... It very well could be._

* * *

"Get up right now." Molly pinched her twin sons' ears and began marching out to the backyard.

"Ah ma, come on."

"It was just a suggestion for pity's sake!"

"You know Kathleen is contemplating the switch."

"That's my girl." Molly's nail tightened against George's ear. "Oooow!"

* * *

Lucas frowned as Draco and Luna left the party. "She's wearing a bloody tutu."

Narcissa laid a hand on his arm. "Draco didn't seem to mind."

"I'm still expecting a grandchild by the end of the year."

"Yes dear."

"Don't patronize me."

"Yes dear."

* * *

Draco listened to Luna's humming in the bathroom. Some keyless tune she always seemed to have in her head. Maybe from a music box and she's tone deaf?

Luna stepped out of the bathroom, watching him with her luminous eyes. He could feel those eyes piercing into his soul, searching. He hesitantly held out his arms for her, trying to gain a sense of her mood.

In a flurry of white, Luna skipped into his arms, pressing her face against his chest. "I'm not exactly sure how to go about this."

Draco breathed in the scent of her shampoo. For some odd reason, it smelled of summer. Wet summer. "We'll take it slow." He lifted Luna's chin so she was looking into his eyes. He sat down on the bed, drawing Luna between his thighs.

Slowly, Draco raised his hands behind her back, easing the zipper of her dress downwards. "You're beautiful."

Luna smiled warmly, slowly raising her hands to cup Draco's face. "You're beautiful too." Draco chuckled, kissing Luna's palms. He let the dress fall to Luna's feet. His hands rose to Luna's waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her stomach.

"You're finally mine."

Luna smoothed her fingers through his hair, carefully pushing him down against the bed. She kissed his throat. "And you're mine." She glanced at her wedding ring. "And I could blind someone with this when in direct sunlight."

Draco laughed, flipping her positions. His elbows leveraged him above Luna. "Had to find another way to show off the family wealth. Father was furious with all the pearls I've been giving you."

"I like pearls. Diamonds are pretty nice too."

"Glad you agree." He bent his head and kissed her, taking in her warmth.

* * *

Luna managed to untangle a leg from the bed sheet, drowsily glancing around the room before her eyes landed on Draco. Her husband slept deeply, thoroughly sated. His face was now completely relaxed in sleep, an arm possessively wound around her chest, keeping her head against his shoulder. Luna smiled to herself as her hair splayed around her head.

_Tangles, tangles, tangles to untangle in the morning._

_Mmph. Go to sleep Luna. Sleep is good. Good for you sleep is._

_Don't be such a grump. You just had sex._

_The best sex I ever had. Never knew a little thing like you could bend like that._

Luna giggled softly, sighing in content as Draco's words slurred to slumber. She turned her head to the right. On the nightstand stood a fat jar. With fairy lights. She was in Paris.

"Draco." Luna poked his arm around her chest. Poke, poke. "Draco."

"Wha.."

"I want to go shoe shopping tomorrow."

"Okay." Draco opened a sleepy eye. "Dare I ask why?"

"Outside of that we're in Paris, I saw these icicle heels that you'd just adore."

"Shoes. Icicles. Yes. Okay. Sleep now." He pushed his face into Luna's hair, pressing her tightly against his body.

"Hopefully you're not always such a lump after sex." Luna's eyes flew open as Draco jostled under her. She found her wrists pinned against her head with Draco's face inches from her own. His eyes were fully wide and alert. And by the size of his length against her thigh, fully aroused.

"Who are you calling a lump, madam wife?"

* * *

Epilogue

"I knew it would be a girl!" Luna clapped her hands in excitement, bouncing up and down in her favourite icicle heels. Draco watched his wife's movements in obvious pleasure.

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt your bouncing." Luna stuck her tongue out playfully.

Harry ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair. "I can't believe it. A baby girl."

"Harry! I've got a girl! Not a disgusting, belching, nose-picking, whiny, snivelling little boy. I've got a girl!!!!!!!!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's screeching through her hospital ward. "How'd you know the gender Luna?"

"I just know these things Hermione. Just like I know this little one's Eclipse Narcissa Malfoy." She pointed to her flat tummy.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're pregnant!?"

Draco smirked. "Luna's been saying that since our honeymoon."

"I'm sure this time." Luna insisted, patting her tummy knowingly. "Inside is a little daughter. All mine."

"But you've only been married 6 months." Hermione frowned.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Bravo Granger. Your arithmetic skills continue to astound us all."

Luna smiled cheekily. "Ignore him." She gestured Hermione to step closer. Luna whispered conspicuously in her ear. "Veelas are very passionate and are always very busy."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Eeeeww!" She turned and fled the hospital.

Ron ran out of Ginny's ward. "Where's Hermione going? What happened?"

Luna shrugged under Draco's arm. "I'm not quite sure. I was merely telling Hermione about our sex life and she just took-"

"Eeeeeewww!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled from Ginny's bedside. "Where're you going?!"

* * *

_I am done! Done I tell you! Writer's block is so horrible! Sorry it took so long, it's not one of my besties but it's all I can come up with. I am finished with this story! Yay! Review please!! :)_


End file.
